What do girls want?
by the-hinotori
Summary: Mokuba is curious about what girls want and asks the only person he can think of that can answer that question.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All rights to Yugioh and characters are solely held by it's creator_

_

* * *

_

"Anzu!"

"Yes Mokuba."

"Can I ask you a question?" said the young boy not looking up from the blank page in front of him.

Anzu laughed. "I think you just did."

The boy let out a sigh, and fidgeted pushing the blank sheet from side to side.

Anzu raised an eyebrow in concern. Placing a hand on his shoulder she asked him to continue.

Looking up briefly, he shifted the gaze back to the paper.

"What do girls want?"

Anzu was momentarily taken aback, that was not a question she was expecting from the boy. When she was his age all the boys could think about were their cards and cars and toys, certainly not girls. At least they never gave any indication they were.

Resting her chin on her hand, she knitted her brows in concentration.

"Anzu?"

"Sorry Mokuba, I was just thinking how I can answer the question for you. Have you talked to Seto about this?"

The boy looked at her as though she'd grown two heads. Anzu smiled and then returned to her former expression.

"No I suppose you wouldn't have. Seto is the epitome of single mindedness, there wouldn't be room in his world for a girl at the moment."

Anzu's mouth twitched and her eye's were downcast. Mokuba watched with interest.

Exhaling loudly, she returned her thoughts to the question at hand.

"That's a hard question."

"Why?" interrupted the boy. "You're a girl surely you must know."

"Well, let me put it this way. To ask what do girls want, would be like me asking you what do boys want."

"Well I gotta say Mazaki, that has just given you a new record. Just when I didn't think you could say anything stupider than you have already you come out with that rubbish." Sneered the young CEO.

Anzu's eyes flashed and her fists clenched as she turned to face the newcomer.

"Please Seto, can you just let her finish, I want to know."

Kaiba raised a dubious eyebrow. "Yes Mazaki, let's see what worldly and sage advice you can give."

Anzu looked from Seto to Mokuba. The boys eye's were pleading for her to continue.

"As I was saying," a pointed look shot at the elder Kaiba , "The question is a difficult one, because everyone is different."

She paused waiting for the snide comment that never came. Instead he showed a bored expression and walked out of the room again.

"Girls want different things at different ages, just like boys."

"You mean like wanting to sleep with a teddy and then finding you're too old to anymore."

Anzu smiled. "Yes Mokuba, just like that."

Resting her chin on her hand again, her vision blurred from the present surroundings into a wistful thought. Mokuba cocked his head to the side, watching with rapture.

"Depending on their background, some girls want someone to take care of them while they stay at home, others want to be their partners equal, some choose not to have a partner. Others have their partner chosen for them."

"What do girls want, in a partner I mean?"

"Sorry Mokuba, I'm not explaining this very well."

"Anzu?"

"I'm thinking. Um what _do_ girls want in a partner? That also varies Mokuba. Some want to be kissed and cuddled all the time."

At this Mokuba pulled a face. Anzu chuckled quietly.

"Some want to be placed on a pedestal and be the only feature in their partners life, some girls want someone that will tell them what to do and when to do it, some want a submissive partner who will do what they want all the time. Some girls will only want well built, handsome guys, because it makes them look good. Others will want an intelligent person and looks are not a major concern. Some girls want a rich man who will buy them expensive gifts all the time, others might want a person with strong morals."

Mokuba was trying to take it all in. "Girls want a lot of different things."

"Yes," said Anzu seriously, "But so do boys."

"A lot of girls want Seto for his money and his looks. They send silly letters to him all the time, telling him how gorgeous he is and what they could do with him. Seto said once he might even take them up on their offer."

Anzu's mouth twitched again, and she noticeably swallowed. What had started as a harmless question seemed to be taking a turn for the worst as Mokuba saw the shiny evidence of tears in Anzu's eye's.

"What do you want Anzu?"

Anzu sat silently looking down at Mokuba's blank sheet. The boy reached out his hand and covered her own. Looking up at him, she wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"I want a boy who's kind and loving."

Mokuba showed all the appearance of one in battle, as he waged war upon his own emotions. He looked up and found his brother standing silently observing the two. The girl had her back to the door, unaware of his return. Finally the young boy was able to voice what was in his heart.

"But Seto's neither of those things."

"Yes he is." She answered simply. "Now let's get back to your homework."

* * *

_all reviews welcome and appreciated_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: usual deal, I don't own a thing except the imagination behind this fic_

_

* * *

_

After a lengthy debate, Anzu closed the door behind her and started the considerable journey down the Kaiber Mansion drive.

Ten paces down the track she heard the front door open.

"You know Mazaki instead of being so bloody determined why don't you just get in the car and I'll drive you home. After all it's on my way to the office."

Anzu stopped, let out a large breath rolling her eyes towards the heavens. _"Typical man, always gotta try and have the final word." _Turning slowly she forced a smile on her pretty face. Anyone who knew her well would know the falsity of it, hers always started and finished through her bright blue eyes.

"Um thanks, but I have a few things on my mind. The walk home will help me put them in some sort of reasonable order."

Once again she waited for the snide comment that never came. _"What! Twice in one day Seto's failed to zing me. The man's losing his touch."_

"Whatever Mazaki, just don't expect me to identify the body when the police find you."

"You know Seto that's what I love most about you. You're all charm." Anzu slung the sarcastic comment over her shoulder as she resumed walking.

She could feel his eyes on her as she walked away, not daring to turn back she tried to reorganise her thoughts to the crux of the matter. So deep in her thoughts, she never noticed the car flash by until the after breeze shook her skirt about her legs.

Her mind drifted first to the conversation with Mokuba. The boys pensive nature both disturbed and interested her. What could have troubled him so much that he felt the need to ask her. It's not as though she was family or anything. But then again he did seem to cling more to her than anyone else these days. Seto included. She supposed that came from the kidnapping ordeal. Yet why did he want to know what girls want. Was it to do with those letters Seto receives!

Again unconsciously her mouth twitched and eyes grew misty. Stupid twits didn't they know you needed more than just long legs, hour glass figure and baby blues to win a man's heart. _"Aargh! Get a grip Mazaki of course that's the top of the list, a brain's just a bonus. But Seto's different, he's got other agenda's. Hasn't he? Yet Mokuba did say he would take them up on their offer."_

Anzu gripped her head in her hands, trying to stop the war going on with her conscience. She failed miserably.

"He didn't say he would, you stupid brain, he said he should." She yelled out in frustration. A bird on a nearby perch flew away, frightened by the sudden break in silence.

"_Don't tell me, I know that. Tell your heart, it's the doubting Thomas."_

"Great a smart ass head, and a weak kneed heart. Just what I need." She mumbled.

Trying once more to organise the rampage of thoughts clouding her mind, she returned to the question of Mokuba. His mood was almost desperate when he asked what she wanted. _"It was desperate." _Her mind reasoned. The conflict of emotions that shadowed his face at her answer nearly broke her heart. Surely he didn't harbour a crush for her.

"Why do I have to be at the heart of everything?" she cried out raising her hands to the mocking heavens.

Without conceit it was true. Her parents fought bitterly more times than they hugged and kissed each other, but for her they stay together. She kept her dance studio going by working after school and tirelessly fundraising till they had enough money to stay open. She helped Yugi make a friendship group to support him in his quest to solve the puzzle. She brought Mokuba out of a world of solitude and into the closest thing that could resemble a large family. She couldn't answer for Seto as he showed no sign either way that he was with or against them.

"_Seto. Always Seto, never Kaiba now." _She couldn't remember when the change occurred it had been too subtle, even for her.

"Stupid girls," she muttered again.

Once more Mokuba's question came to her.

"What do I want in a partner?" Tilting her head upwards in contemplation.

"What did you say Anzu?" Her mother's head popped through the lounge room door.

"Just talking to myself," she answered softly, before closing the door quietly and heading upstairs.

Her mother leaned back against the wall with her arms folded, a knowing smile on her face.

* * *

_Thanks to all who reviewed. I was in two minds whether to continue, but your comments brought me inspiration. Thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting heavily into the padded chair. Seto's mind wandered to Mokuba's question. Like the receiver, he exhaled loudly and tried to contemplate the motive behind it. What could possibly have caused Mokuba to ask a question like that. And HER of all people. His brother had shown no inclination toward girls, well none that he had noticed anyway. _"But when are you around?" _his mind mocked.

"Grr." He gritted his teeth and frowned.

"Why her? Out of all the people in this world, why did it have to be her?"

An older woman tentatively opened the door, holding it close for a quick retreat.

"You wanted something sir?"

Seto looked up, his eyes neither glaring nor welcoming the interruption. His reply surprisingly stumbled off his tongue.

"Ah no, I was just talking to myself."

He didn't fail to notice the shock and relief of the woman as she closed the door with a "Very good sir."

_"What the hell! That's three times now, three times that I could have annihilated someone and let them walk away unscathed."_ Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he got up and walked to the office window. Night had arrived and the creatures that inhabited it were wending their way through the neon streets. It never failed to astonish him the pace at which these night creatures travelled. Living every moment at a frantic speed, so as not to miss anything in case the rising sun should make it disappear forever. 

"_Disappear forever!" _His mind cowered at the thought. Not missing the night specialties but other things that could be given and taken away. He had built himself a shell, and that shell had served him well until Mokuba was taken. No one but his brother could penetrate the darkness that was Seto's heart.

He paced the office, not breaking his thoughts.

Everyone else was a convenience, a commodity to get him where he wanted to go. Feelings were not to be wasted on the lowly, and everyone was lowly to the great Seto Kaiba. Yes Mokuba alone held his heart. _"Are you certain?"_

"Of course I'm certain," he growled through gritted teeth, leaning and slamming his fist onto the desk in front. Looking through chestnut bangs he noticed the door about to open again. "Just ignore anything you hear in here Tanaka, if I need you I'll buzz."

"But sir," came the timid reply. "You did buzz."

Looking at where his fist had landed the tell tale light blinked accusingly.

"_God I'm losing it, and all because of a stupid question." _He waved the secretary away without further comment.

"_Why is it stupid to ask what girls want?"_ He ignored the thought, but his tormenting mind went further. _"Ahh so the problem isn't really about what girls want, but what Anzu wants." _His conscience laughed at him as he slammed his fist on the table some more. _"Bingo!" _

After five minutes the secretary appeared at the door once more, walking to his desk she placed the days correspondence and minutes for him to check.

"Mr Kaiba, I'm going now. All the appointments you requested have been scheduled, as has your trip. Is there anything else you need?"

Seto sat with the air of a troubled man. First with his head in his hands, eyes downcast. Sitting back in his chair, he tapped the ends of his fingers together and resumed his window gazing.

"No, that will be all."

It was the gentlest she had ever heard his voice. Making her way back towards the door, she halted when he suddenly spoke again.

"Tanaka?"

"Yes Mr Kaiba"

"Would you say I am kind and loving?"

The woman was stricken dumb. She had no idea how she was to answer this question without risking her job. She was thankful that he wasn't looking at her, as she struggled to find the words. How ridiculous she felt. A thirty something woman, fiddling with her wedding band; afraid to tell a nineteen year old the cold hard facts, no you're not kind, her mind said. But her voice pleaded the fifth, and would not speak up.

"Well I, that is to say." She stumbled. "I'm not sure that I'm the right person to ask."

He turned to look at her. The look on her face told him everything. With a look of defeat she made her way back to the desk and sat down before him.

"Can I be perfectly candid, sir?"

Seto's mouth set in a straight line, and his brows joined together in a frown, but he nodded for her to go on.

"You are very clever, and good at what you do, but you have no tact when dealing with others and their emotions." Her eyes widened a fraction as she saw him sit forward, and fearing the worst she hastily raised a hand and quickly finished. "Except with Mokuba of course."

She could see his eyes flash, and resigned herself to finding another job in the morning. Rising to leave, she showed an apparent change of mind and sat back down. _"Well since I've already joined the unemployment line I may as well make the dole queue worth the wait."_

"Mr Kaiba, as far as your dealings with your brother are concerned, you are extremely kind and loving. None can fault you. Your dedication to this company cannot be questioned, especially during your school years. Your genius in creating new and exciting virtual worlds are breathtaking. You can calculate to the nth degree any possible issue that may arise with the technology. Where you are lacking sadly, though, is your ability to understand the needs and ideals of people outside your immediate scope. You manipulate people and back them into corners to meet your desired ends. You don't care that you may be destroying the very essence that makes that person who they are. And as a consequence you ultimately destroy those who love them. If I am right in understanding the question, you mean are you kind and loving to a potential partner. I honestly cannot say yes or no, but based on how you treat anyone who is not Mokuba. Then I am sorry to say my answer is no, your not."

She had watched him the entire time she spoke, making note of the poker face. _"As I thought, this is just another game to him."_

Pushing herself up from the chair, she offered him a tired but genuine smile. "If you'll excuse me Mr Kaiba, I'll be going now. My husband is waiting downstairs and is probably worried. Goodnight…..and good luck with what's troubling you."

She opened the door and started to walk out. Seto got up and walked once more to the window. Without looking at her, the CEO regained control over the part of him that was a man.

"Tanaka, there is an American arriving tomorrow, he will need access to the laboratories. Make sure that security is aware and that refreshments are available."

"Yes Mr Kaiba."

* * *

_Well how we travelling so far? Still interested or is starting to fall apart. Thanks again to all reviewers, particular the repeats. I can only hope it's up to scratch for you._


	4. Chapter 4

"Seto?"

"Mmm, what Mokuba?"

"Can you drop me at the game shop today."

The elder Kaiba looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," he said slowly. "But why?"

The young boy traced an imaginary line on the table.

"Oh no special reason. It's just that I haven't seen Yugi or Jounouchi in ages."

At the mention of Jounouchi Katsuya, the CEO's upper lip curled noticeably.

"That I count as a fortune beyond measure."

Mokuba shook his head sadly. "Why must you always be so mean to them."

"I'm not being mean to them, just Katsuya." Seto searched quickly for a way to shore up the oncoming argument. "Is Anzu going to be there?"

The young boys face lit up instantly, but then fell again.

"No, she's got a dance recital to practice for."

Seto's eyes widened a fraction and then returned to their normal cool hold. _"So the boy WAS experiencing his first crush."_

Mokuba started to make his way out through the archway, a faint chuckle started from deep inside him until he turned and faced his brother openly laughing. Clapping his hands like an excited baby, he continued to laugh and smile.

Fearing some strange delirium Seto eyed Mokuba carefully demanding to know, "What?"

"Do bullocks mean when they say moo?" laughed Mokuba.

"Mokuba!"

"Sorry Seto," with all the air of one who wasn't sorry at all. "But you just called Anzu, Anzu."

Seto gave his brother a disbelieving look. "What?"

Mokuba couldn't help it, he continued to laugh. He currently had something that not many could claim.  
The upper hand on the Great Seto Kaiba.

"That's her name for crying out loud."

Mokuba struggled to regain control of himself, but failed. "Yes, but you always call her Mazaki."

"_I have got to be dreaming, this cannot be going on right now." _

"You know what Mokuba, it will be my greatest pleasure to drop you at the game shop."

"I thought you'd see it my way, big brother. Who knows," added the boy wistfully, "Anzu may finish her practice early."

Seto scratched his forehead and ran his hand through his soft brown hair. Picking up his briefcase, he considered the possibility and consequences of Anzu's presence.

"Yeah," he replied ruffling the shaggy mane of his brother, "who knows?"

A small smile tugged at the young boys mouth.

After a painstaking amount of time, Mokuba was finally free of the confines of the car and raced into Yugi's shop. Calling out not to go further, Seto climbed back into the car with a wave and a nod of promise from the young boy.

"Mokuba," exclaimed Solomon Mouto. "A pleasure to see you again."

Peering around the boy, and through the door, Mokuba smiled at Yugi's grandpa.

"Seto's not coming."

"Oh. Well what can we do for you Master Kaiba."

Mokuba laughed, Yugi's grandpa always used such funny terms.

"Is Yugi in?"

"Out the back."

At that moment a huge cry could be heard through the opening door at the back of the shop.

"I can't believe it man, I hadya. I hadya. There's no way….Oh hey Moke, how's it goin'"

"Hey Jou, I take it Yugi trounced ya again."

"Yeah, but I'm tellin' ya, I coulda been, wait wattami sayin' I was a contenda. There's just no way he coulda won without some underhanded trick."

Yugi shook his head smiling. He noticed the far away look on the young boys face as he tried to peer around Yugi.

"Ain't no one here but us chickens today," he said, in answer to the boys unspoken question.

"Oh, is Anzu gonna come later though?"

Jounouchi exchanged glances with Yugi.

"I sure hope she is," he continued unaware of their present scrutiny.

Jou placed a hand on his hip while the other scratched the back of his head, running his tongue down the inside of his cheek, he whispered to Yugi.

"He's startin' a bit young, ain't 'e."

Yugi nodded agreement.

"So!" Jou started, suddenly unsure how to continue. "So you'd like, um ya wanna spend time with Anzu?"

"Yeah," he answered quietly. "She's the best."

"Well I think she said she'd drop by." Continued Yugi.

"When?" Came the quick reply.

"Well I dunno," said Jou. "I don't think she'll be too late finishin'. Anyway I gotta go and meet Mai, catchya."

Mokuba now held a single captive audience. He would have preferred Jou, cos he knew he was experienced, but on second thoughts perhaps Yugi would be better.

"Yugi, can I ask you a question?"

Much the same as Anzu Yugi laughed and replied that he already had. Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Everyone's a comedian."

Yugi smiled. "What do you want to ask?"

* * *

_And there we leave it for the moment. Evil aren't I._


	5. Chapter 5

Mokuba's stomach let out a huge growl. Sheepishly he looked at Yugi with a lowered head.

"I think we better get your stomach something, otherwise it's gonna do all the talking." Laughed Yugi.

Settling down with a can of drink each and the oven bake pizza from Yugi's never ending frozen food supply, the conversation steered back to Mokuba's pressing question.

"What do you want to know?" asked Yugi crossing his arms and leaning forward on the bench. He was relaxed and ready for anything…

"Do you think Seto is kind and loving?"

Yugi blinked a few times. "Sorry?"

"Do you think Seto is kind and loving?" repeated the boy.

If it wasn't for the serious look on Mokuba's face, Yugi would have sworn that the boy was playing games with him.

"Um." He screwed up his nose and rubbed it several times. "Well yes. With you I mean."

Mokuba looked thoughtful.

"Do you think a girl would find him kind and loving."

"Jou must have smelled this coming a mile away. Why else would suddenly remember a meeting that wasn't there before."

Yugi seemed to be developing a sudden case of fleas, as he began to scratch his hair all over.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." Answered the boy, demolishing the huge slice of Hawaiian in his hand.

"Yugi?"

"Yes Mokuba?"

"Do you think I'm kind and loving?"

"Without a doubt."

Mokuba grinned.

"Yugi?"

"Yes Mokuba?" slightly slower than before.

"Why does Anzu think that Seto's kind and loving?"

Yugi choked, struggling for air as the fizzy contents of his mouth made their way up through his nose and out. Mokuba fell off his stool laughing, rolling and rocking himself around the floor. It was at this point that the CEO of Kaiba Corp chose to make his entrance. Looking firstly at the writhing creature that somehow resembled his brother to the nearly blue Yugi.

"An interesting look Yugi, but the blue doesn't match the rest of you. Mokuba get up off the floor now and get Yugi a glass of water."

Mokuba sobered quickly. "Yes big brother."

"Let me guess," continued a shrewd looking Seto. "You've either been told the worlds most hilarious joke or you have just been asked what girls want?"

Gripping the bench, Yugi shook his head still struggling to ease his sore throat and regain his breath. Though slightly strained he answered.

"No, but nearly."

Seto's all too famous brow ascended once more. "Oh."

"Kaiba, are you aware that Mokuba has a crush on Anzu?"

"Yes!" Came the reply.

"Do you think it's safe for him to harbour a dream that won't come true?"

"He'll grow out of it."

"How can you be so sure!"

Seto frowned in thought. _"A good question. How do I answer it?"_

Mokuba returned with Yugi's glass of water. Slowly the colour made it's way back to Yugi's face.

"Thanks Mokuba."

His only response a small smile.

"Mokuba?"

"Yes big brother."

"Why is it that you want to know what girls want?"

The young boy looked panicked, and started to shift uncomfortably on his stool.

"Mokuba. I asked you a question."

Mokuba's gaze flickered from Seto to Yugi and back again. Not looking directly at his brother, he answered quietly.

"I was curious."

"Well it's something that we all think about eventually." Put in Yugi. "I mean we all have our first crush and want to know more."

Mokuba looked confused. "Do you have a crush on someone?" came the innocent question.

Yugi looked lost.

"What Yugi means Mokuba, is that we understand what you are feeling, we've been there and done that."

Mokuba's confused frown deepened. "What I'm feeling?" He echoed. "But Seto I don't understand, what do you mean by what I'm feeling?"

This was going to be harder than he thought. With a slight show of exasperation he opted for the most direct route.

"Mokuba we understand that you have a crush on Anzu, but believe me it's something that you will grow out of."

Mokuba's eyes grew to the size of saucers and his jaw hung slightly loose. Shaking his head he struggled for words to voice the torrent of thoughts that were flowing through his head. Instead he opted for one, and it happened to be the most common of his recent conversations.

"WHAT!"

Solomon Mouto raced to the back of the shop.

"Is everything all right, back here."

Watching Mokuba from the corner of his eye Yugi assured his grandpa that everything was indeed okay. Solomon made his way out to the front counter again.

Silence was the only thing that could be heard for the next few minutes. No one seemed able to say a word. It was Mokuba who recovered first.

"You think that I have a crush on Anzu?"

Both men nodded their heads. It was now Mokuba's turn to blink.

"I take it," said Seto dryly "That you don't."

No response

"Mokuba do you or don't you? Why do you so desperately need to know what girls want or see Mazaki so urgently?" Impatience with the whole situation was starting to grow on Seto

Mokuba chewed his bottom lip. "Anzu, you said her name was Anzu." Came a quiet voice.

"Yes I know full well what her name is, BUT WHAT I AM ASKING IS WHY."

The boy began to cry. "BECAUSE I WANT A MOTHER. I MEAN A BIG SISTER." Silence "now I don't know what I mean."

The distinct jingle of bells indicated that someone new had entered the shop. Yugi strained to hear the conversation. Footsteps could be heard and then came a voice that belonged to none other than the lady of the hour herself.

"Why are you crying Mokuba?"

Throwing himself into her arms he wept bitterly. Gently wrapping her arms about the sobbing child she rested her cheek on his head, and waited for the eventual subsidence of emotion.

* * *

_a/n - the response I am receiving is overwhelming. If there are any nit picky little things that you don't like, please don't hesitate to tell me. I can't promise that I will change them, but I will take the criticism on board. _

_ Oh and this may be a little late down the track, but my apologies J C for turning this into an azureshipping. I hope you can forgive me and keep reading  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Anzu dragged herself up the stairs and to her room. "What do girls want," she mumbled tiredly peeling her clothes off to have a shower. _"Such an innocent question, but oh boy had it turned into a loaded gun."_

The hot water felt good on her aching body. The emotion of the last few days resulted in a practice that left her dance instructor wrung out like a used dishcloth.

"Such emotion and poetry," she'd cried. "The scholarship must be yours with a performance like that."

Ms Timu was still wiping the tears away when Anzu left to join Yugi. She had hoped for some normal time. Time where she could just sit and not have to think about Mokuba and Seto, and that infernal question. As she walked through the door, everything looked 'normal'. Grandpa Mouto was in his usual place, ready to discuss the closest thing to Anzu's heart.

"_Is it?"_

"Shut up, no one asked you." Said the upset girl, slowly massaging the conditioner through her hair.

"Well I was just asking?" retorted her mind 

"Don't." She snarled back.

"_We are precious."_

"You better believe it." She punctuated every word, turning off the taps and grabbed the warm bath sheet.

"Anzu, is everything all right?" Her mothers voice filtered through the locked door to the steam filled room.

"Ah yeah, I was um, just talking to myself."

She could almost see that smile on her mothers face. She'd seen it several times in the last few days, and always when she was mumbling to herself.

"You're doing that a lot lately, is there anything you want to talk about."

Sitting on the vanity chair, she paused from the task of drying her hair. She deliberated over the possibility. _"Could she? Would her mum understand without going the hardline about boys at her age, but I mean come on, I am eighteen."_

Her mother called softly through the door again, noting Anzu's hesitation.

"Just so you know, I'm available anytime. Okay?"

About to leave the room, she spun round in surprise as the bathroom door flung open and Anzu latched onto her mother, clinging for dear life. At that moment she felt as young and confused as Mokuba earlier.

"I don't know, what to do!" She sobbed quietly."

With a gentle shake of her head, Anzu's mother stroked her daughters wet hair.

"None of us ever do. When the time comes we think we have it all worked out and then something, or someone, comes and changes the game plan."

Anzu raised her head slowly to look at her mother. The soft reassuring smile that had always made every scrape and fall seem like nothing was all that the girl needed.

Her mother, recognising that she was ready, gave gentle directions for the girl to get dressed and meet her downstairs. Calling to Anzu's father she indicated that they were going out for a girls night, and that they would see him when they saw him. Her father watched pensively from the middle of the kitchen, only once before had a girls night been indicated in such a tone. He started calculating the cost. Wasn't the first girls night out meant to negate the need for a second?

"_Oh God,"_ he groaned inwardly. _"Just when we were getting ahead."_

Starting with some retail therapy, followed by food, and a little bit of feminine care, they collapsed into the movie seats with a large box of popcorn between them. After the movie, Anzu looped her arm through her mothers and rested her head on the familiar shoulder, walking out through the doors onto the busy streets.

"Thank you." She sighed softly

"For what? Being your mother?"

"No, being my friend."

"I'm always that Anzu. How about we go somewhere and have a drink. And talk about that thing which we have successfully avoided all night." Wrapping an arm about her daughters shoulders, she pulled her close and kissed her head.

The morning was bright, too bright. Pulling the covers over her head she moaned at the ineffectiveness of white sheets.

"Fine, I'm up. Happy now. Stupid sun."

Wrapping her dressing gown about her she walked ever so carefully down the stairs. Every step seemed to mock her as the usually unheard creak echoed loudly in her ears.

Hearing movement her father tried to sit and pretend as though nothing was amiss.

"_Mum must have told him," _she thought hazily.

Grabbing a dry piece of toast she curled up on the lounge and nibbled it slowly. Looking at her father, she saw the teacup still positioned halfway to his mouth. Entering, her mother's condition didn't look much better than her own. The slamming of the cup brought both women's eyes to the perpetrator with an accusing glare.

"Anu please, I beg you, not so loud."

"Not so loud," his voice rising. "I…I can't believe it. I'd have thought you'd have more sense than to …"

"THAN TO WHAT!" Her mother countered. "For God's sakes Anu, she's eighteen not eight, she's allowed to drink."

Anzu groaned and wrapped her arms around her head trying to shut out the all too familiar sounds of her parents fighting.

"YOU think I don't know my own daughters age." He snarled. "I know full well how old she is, but in her condition, I mean a little bit of control please…"

Bits and pieces of the ranting filtered through the cloudy haze in Anzu's mind.

"But dad he's _Special._" She cried trying to untangle herself from the lounge.

Standing, her father's hand slapped the table. "That's precisely what your mother said to her father."

Anzu's mother seemed to be processing at the same rate as her, only on a different level.

"Anu?" Her voice now quiet. "What do you mean, her condition?"

* * *

_a/n_

I honestly did not think when I started this, that I would get such a huge response. A few people have asked questions so I'll answer them here.

**AvidReaderAlso -**  
I was just curious -- why was Anzu at the Kaiba mansion in the first place? Is she tutoring the young lad?

btw, will someone please explain the meaning of azureshipping to me? I honestly have no idea...

**The-hinotori –**  
Not really. Mokuba's importance in Anzu's life is such that if he says "jump", she will say "how high". Not that Mokuba would say that of course, that's the sort of charm you could expect from Seto.

Now with azureshipping I am making an assumption, and am quite willing to be corrected. I took it as matching the two blue eyed characters in a romantic situation ie Seto and Anzu. A more in depth answer could probably be better given by someone else, but that's the way I saw it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a side note I was pleased to see that the double entendre with Mokuba's question didn't go unnoticed. But I'm sad to say that Mokuba never had a crush on Anzu, (sorry Rashi). It's all a matter of individual perception of the same sentence.

As for updating quickly, short of giving myself a brain haemorrhage I don't think I can. Trust me, considering that I have other stories that I haven't touched in ages, this ones doing well (probably, because I'm also enjoying it, and find the characters malleable). I have already laid the ground work for future chapters, they just need 'Tweaking".


	7. Chapter 7

The situation was slowly deteriorating.

"_Pregnant! My father thought I was pregnant!" _Could, it possibly get any worse.

"Why?" Anzu's mother asked with bewilderment. "What on earth gave you the idea that Anzu was pregnant?"

A relieved but still equally anxious man sat at the table, hands splayed face down on the cool hard surface.

"You used that tone," he defended.

"_What, _tone?"

There was that word again. The thing that started this whole roller coaster ride, why couldn't someone just rip it from the dictionary. Then it wouldn't exist anymore. It wouldn't be real, and if it wasn't real it couldn't hurt her.

"You know Arlie, it's the same one you used when you taught her, you know about becoming a woman."

"_Oh God. Open the ground and swallow me now."_

The last thing either Anzu, or her father, expected was the uncontrolled mirth that issued from her mother.

"Oh dear, you silly wonderful man."

Yes sir, confusion ruled supreme now.

"Never again will I let my mother say that you don't listen to me."

Anu sensed a compliment, but wasn't sure if he should take it yet.

"You know what?" Cut in Anzu, "I think I'll go see Yugi."

Racing upstairs she changed quickly and bolted out the door, before her father came to his senses and called her back.

"It's one of those layabout card players isn't it."

"They're duel monsters Anu."

A sharp glare through knitted brows ceased her explanation.

"Bet he doesn't have two yen in his pockets to rub together."

Arlie sighed. "No, I don't think that he does have any money on him."

"Well he needn't think we're going to pay for their little outings all the time."

Anu's blood pressure began to rise. Arlie watched carefully for signs of an overload as he ventured back towards the kitchen.

"I think he uses a credit card." She offered uncertainly.

"Oh, yes even better. Our little girl is going to throw her dreams away on a guy who play cards and runs up credit. How does he propose to pay it off, hmm, with those bloody duel card monster thingy's?"

Seeing Arlie open her mouth, he raised a hand, a cup full of fresh hot tea in the other, he headed back for the dining room. "No I won't have it. You know maybe if it was that Kaiba guy, arrogant little son of a, well you understand what I mean, at least he's stable. Financially I mean…"

"It is dear."

The sound of breaking china reverberated through the kitchen.

"Exactly dear," she said, patting his arm, retrieving the mop and bucket from the laundry.

* * *

Yugi pushed the can of drink to the other side of the table.

"Why'd you do that?" Anzu asked. The puzzlement in her eyes visible despite the sunglasses she wore.

"Just a precaution. Now, you were about to say."

Looking curiously at the can, Anzu gave a slight shake of the head, trying to pull her incoherent thoughts together.

"Pregnant" unfortunately was the only word that made it past her lips.

Yugi slid sideways on his stool. Gripping the bench he pulled himself back straight.

"Heya Yug, ya back here ….Man you likeya seen one of 'em freaky mummy things."

"Hey Jou!" Anzu gave a small wave at their close friend..

"What's with 'im?" Whispered Jou opening the can.

"Pregnant." Murmured Yugi.

"Sorry Yug, I didn' catch ya. Say again." Requested Jou taking a swig from the can.

"Pregnant," Yugi said, pointing at Anzu.

Drink sprayed everywhere, Jou thumped his chest like a madman, while Anzu hit his back.

"God help me you guys are as bad as my father."

Yugi stared in disbelief. "But you just said…"

"Yugi I'm ….oh for heavens sake Jou keep it down will you, can't you see I've got a killer head."

"Scuse me while I choke to death."

"Well do it more quietly."

Jou scowled.

"I'm not pregnant, I just couldn't get this stupid brain to string a sentence together."

"I don't think your stupid," came a small voice behind.

"_Please God no more, just let him be on his own."_

Turning about, she was greeted with the charming smile of Mokuba, matched only by the sizeable smirk of Seto.

A loud thump ensued as Anzu's head hit the bench.

Jou smirked. "That'll do yar killer 'ead a world a good."

"Do me a favour!" came a mumbled reply

"Anything."

"Shut … the…hell….UP."


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

It was official. The world had gone mad. 

Mokuba, having taken it on himself to try and soothe Anzu, looked to Seto for help.

"She's hungover, not dying Mokuba."

The boy's shoulders slumped in frustration and he pursed his lips. Seto rolled his eyes, but did not move.

Yugi, ducking his head down close to the bench, swayed from side to side, trying to find some life in his friend.

"Anzu, it's not like you to go out and …"

"Bingin' is the word you want Yug ol' pal."

"Why don't you just shut your yapping mutt."

_"Ah, a small form of normality, at last. I should really turn around and rip his head off for talking to Jou like that."_

"_Don't you dare," whined her brain. "You've punished me enough already. Besides when was it ever normal for him to defend you."_

Anzu lightly banged her fist on the counter. _"he's not defending me, he's playing his usual game of insults with Jou."_

"_So say you. If that's your story then stick to it."_

"Anzu?" asked Yugi. "Are you okay, you seem to be getting a bit hostile there."

Even Mokuba had stepped away when he saw her hitting the table.

Lifting her head, she rubbed her face in her hands several times. Her sunglasses clattered as they hit the hard surface. With her face still hidden, she nodded.

"So who'd ya go with to get so wasted." Piped up Jou.

If she could have seen his face, he would have received one upside of the head for the thoughts that played plainly on his tell all dial.

"My mother." Came the mumbled reply.

"Ya _Mother_!" Jou's mouth hung slack. Shocked beyond further words.

Resting her cheek on one hand, she turned her head to look at him.

"You having trouble hearing today, yes my mother."

"Well ya don' haveta get snippy about it."

Anzu raised a very expressive eyebrow.

Pushing himself roughly away from the bench, Jou looked from his friend to his enemy and then back to his friend again.

"Ya know what?" He stood there in silence, frantically thinking of something witty to comeback with. "I got nothin' ta say."

He slumped back on the stool. "It was there, the perfect comeback and then gone, poof." He shook his head.

"Don't even think about it Seto." Anzu glared over her shoulder at him. Seto merely snorted and turned away.

"Oh she knows you so well big brother." Laughed Mokuba. _"Yes!" _His heart giving a silent victory dance, for the progress made so far. It may not look it to a stranger, but those who knew his big brother well could see the difference as plain as the nose on their face.

"Mokuba, if we are to make it in time lets go." Seto was growing impatient.

"But I haven't asked her yet." Protested Mokuba.

With only one HER in the room Anzu knew that she was about to sweep another bend on this newly created ride.

"You wanted to ask me something?"

The boy nodded.

"And?"

The boy shifted from one foot to the other, and shyly ducked his head.

"I'm sorry Mokuba, I couldn't hear you, say it a bit louder."

The boy looked around the room. Yugi and Jou were staring at him. He began to stammer.

"I..I .. w-was wondering.." his voice trailed off.

Seto sighed. "He wants to know if you can teach him to dance. Now come on Mokuba, we're going to be late.

Anzu smiled, and could see him begin to relax. Only to tense up again when Jou yelled out. "Is that all, I thought ya were askin' 'er on a date or somethin'."

Shutting her mouth tight she turned and looked daggers at Jou. The stare so intimidating that his eyes widened in fear and leaning further back than he should, eventually fell landing flat on his back on the floor.

"It would be a pleasure Mokuba, but I've got a question for you."

Both Kaiba's stopped at the door.

"Yes Anzu."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Your mother told us." Came the simple reply.

"My mother?"

Seto smirked. "You having trouble hearing? Yes your mother. It seems she's quite good at disturbing the peace of the world."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked indignantly.

The only answer she got was an even larger smirk and the sound of the door shutting.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

"Seto?"

"Yes Mokuba."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Seto's face twitched imperceptibly.

"Seto?"

"So long as you keep walking."

"Why …" The boys pace slowed, as he looked down hoping to find the words he wanted.

"If this is about what girls…"

"No, well not exactly." Mokuba was quick to say

"This isn't the time Mokuba, and," Stopping to face the small boy. "If it's about what Anzu wants, this, and I stress this point very clearly, is definitely not the time."

Mokuba hung his head and continued walking. "It's not exactly about what Anzu wants." He said quietly.

"Well then what?"

"Why don't you like Anzu?"

For the first time ever, Seto was speechless.

"Mr Kaiba." Came a soft Texan drawl. "I've been so looking forward to meeting you."

Mokuba scowled and crossed his arms. Seto gave a small look of confusion at his young brother and then faced the owner of the voice. His eyebrows gave a quick rise as he took in the vision before him. Classic figure, hazel eye's, soft red hair and legs that went, well never mind where, just know that they did.

"I, ah, um my brother Mokuba." Seto quickly indicated, pointing at the none too happy boy.

"Charmed, I'm sure."

"If you say so." He replied.

"Mokuba!"

"Soo Mr Kaiba, who's this Anzu? Your brothers girlfriend perhaps!"

Mokuba's eyes grew to slits. "No she's Seto's."

Seto looked at his brother, several heads sprouting before the elder Kaiba's eyes.

Ms Tanaka quickly rose from her seat, smiling wanly at her employer and guest, as she ushered Mokuba away with the promise of a huge coke spider.

"My brother never mentioned that you had a partner, Mr Kaiba."

Seto was still staring at the retreating body of his brother. _"That's it. It's official, the kid has finally flipped his lid."_

"Sorry, you were saying." Seto said once more taken by the beauty before him.

"Partner, my brother never mentioned one." A dazzling smile followed

"No, I prefer to work alone."

"I don't mean business," a tinkle of laughter punctuated the sentence, "I mean pleasure."

Seto's mouth gaped. "Ohh, no I don't have one of those either."

"But cha brother just said…" Her head turned and dipped slightly to the side with a sultry look, and that smile.

"Let's just say he's on a mission."

"Oh! I see." She answered quietly, "But where are my manners, I'm Rose, my brother Oswald is working with y'ar technicians." She proffered a hand to Seto. Gazing up through his chestnut bangs he placed a kiss on the back.

"And he never mentioned how charming y'were either."

Seto smiled.

"Tanaka!"

The secretary came running from the other end of the hall, she offered an apologetic smile while continuing to clean the ice-cream stain from her blouse.

"Mr Kaiba?"

"Get me reservations at Warren's, I'll be there in 15 minutes." He presented his arm to Rose. "Have the driver waiting out front."

"But your meeting sir."

"Tanaka!"

"In 15, very good Mr Kaiba."

* * *

It was well past Mokuba's bed time when Seto arrived home. The younger of the two could have almost passed for his brother had he been taller with shorter hair.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

Mokuba crossed his arms and continued glaring at his brother.

Anzu appeared from the library. Ingesting the heavy atmosphere she began to make her excuses for leaving.

"I better go now Mokuba."

"What is ….

"Why Seto this place is just too …."

The two women took stock of each other.

"I HATE YOU." Yelled Mokuba running up the stairs.

Anzu looked worried, Seto hadn't stopped staring at her since she first emerged from her hiding place. Pointing up the stairs she asked timidly.

"Do you want me to go and check on him?"

"I can do that if ya like." Chimed in Rose.

"No, I'll do it myself." Seto glared at Anzu and then marched up the stairs to Mokuba's room.

* * *

Silence rang through the entrance hall.

"You are?" politely enquired Rose

"Anzu," said the girl, still looking up the stairs. _"Be gentle Seto."_

"Rose this place is just…. Well hello there."

"Oswald, meet Anzu. Anzu my brother Oswald."

Anzu just stared at the two.

"Mokuba, you go downstairs now and apologise."

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

Seto threw his weight down on the bed. "What is it going to take to get through to you, there never was, there never can be, there never will be a place for Mazaki in my life. Get over it."

Mokuba turned away from his brother. _"I hate you!" _echoed his mind.

* * *

Seto came downstairs to find his guests settled with drinks in the library. He watched as Anzu deftly arranged for light food refreshments to be brought to them. He kept to the shadows, so as not to be seen.

Why was Mokuba so taken with her?

"_She's kind and loving." Smirked his mind._

That was one thing, as much as he thought that he wanted to, he could not deny. He observed the friendly conversation she was holding with Rose and Oswald.

"A dancer, ya don't say. Rose here's a dancer to."

Anzu looked from the brother to the sister.

"You are? Are you studying or already performing?" Anzu couldn't hide the note of excitement from her voice.

"I'm with Julliard."

Anzu couldn't believe her ears. "You're with Julliard, o my."

"Best there is." Said Oswald. "None better than our Rose."

Seto watched the dark look of despair cross Anzu's face. _"That's a look that should never be there."_

"_What do you care?" retorted his brain._

"I care, alright?"

Three heads turned to the door. Seeing his cover was blown, Seto walked into the room.

Anzu smiled, but it faded as quickly as it came. Rose had risen to greet Seto at the door.

"I thought you'd forgotten us, but of course a gentleman such as yourself would never do that." She kissed his cheek and handed him the drink she'd made it her point to prepare earlier.

"Is Mokuba okay?" Anzu asked quietly.

"Angry, but he'll get over it."

Anzu chewed her lip. "I better go, the recitals in the morning." Turning to Oswald and Rose she added. "It was very nice to meet you."

Rose broke out all the charm. "Did you say you had a recital tomorrow." Anzu nodded. "Not at Ms Timu's school of Dance is it?" Anzu nodded again. "Why this is just too much, I'll be there too. Seto you simply must come, I'm sure Anzu will appreciate all the support she can get."

Anzu's face showed uncertainty at this announcement, but the smile, that never quite reached her eye's, returned.

"I'm sure Seto is much to busy for that." She said quietly

"Oh you must," beseeched Rose grabbing Seto by the hand. "If for no other reason than this mere mortal has asked you."

Seto carefully schooled his face. The thought of being stuck at a recital bored him to tears. The idea that he may have the less is more experience with the devine Rose was certainly appealing. But what about Anzu? If he said yes now it would look as though he only went because Rose asked him to.

"_Well aren't you?" sneered his conscience._

Ignoring this interruption to his thoughts he continued to ponder the dilemma he now found himself in.

Mokuba's question nagged at the edge of his thoughts.

"_Why don't I like Anzu?"_

He frowned. Shifting his eyes to look at her, he was taken aback by the emotion that shone in those bright blue one's that watched him so carefully.

_"I can't. There's just too much…"_

_"Too much what?"_

He moved his gaze to Rose and smiled. "Of course I can."


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

"Well that's settled then." Beamed Oswald, rubbing his hands together, "We'll all go."

Seto's eyes flashed briefly. Anzu was slipping past him to get through the door.

"I'll take you home."

"No, you've got guests. I'm just going to see Mokuba."

She started up the stairs, only to be stopped by Seto's hand round her wrist. Her gaze flicked up and then down to her arm, finally resting on his face.

"Sorry, I guess I'll see him tomorrow."

"What! No go up and see him, I just wanted to thank you."

Her footing slipped under the weight of the event. He steadied her, preventing both of the descending the last few stairs in an ungainly manner.

"Why isn't he just the most? Charming, handsome, clever and a hero to boot." Rose once more captured the moment. "Now Anzu you go home and make sure you wrap that ankle, even the tiniest of sprains can damage a performance, and we don't want that when there's such a lot at stake. Now do we?"

Anzu resumed her walk upstairs. She could here the purr of Rose's voice telling Seto that her brother was ready to leave. Opening the door to Mokuba's room a fraction, she could hear the soft snores. _"Goodnight Mokuba! Don't be too angry with him."_

She made her way back downstairs. Everyone was gathered in the hall.

"I tell ya, it's no trouble. I'll drop the little lady off, save you coming out again."

Anzu's gaze floated between Oswald and Seto.

"Neither of you need to worry, I'm okay to get home. But thanks anyway."

"Are ya sure? Cos I didn't see no car out there when we pulled up." Oswald cut in jerking his thumb towards the door.

Anzu nodded.

"Well maybe she doesn't feel comfortable with us yet Oswald. After all the girl's only just met us. I know I wouldn't go jumping into some brash American's car five seconds after meeting him."

And there it was, right on the tip of her tongue. A comment so saucy and sarcastic that Mai would have been congratulating herself with how well she'd taught her.

_"Get a grip Mazaki, you're not in the same league. Why bring your ultimate demise any sooner than you have to."_

"No, it's not that at all. I don't see the need to put anyone out. You and your brother have had an extremely busy day, and must be ready to drop. No you two go, and Seto can stay home too. I'm right to get home my own way."

"Oh, you thought I was going, how sweet. No, it's just Oswald."

Anzu was visibly flustered now. She began to apologise profusely for her presumption, and was nearly in tears before the end.

"Why don't you stay, it's late, and it is my fault you were dragged out here." Deep blue eyes searched her own. Only hers were no longer the bright one's he knew, they had dulled considerably.

She shook her head. "The recital, I have to be there early."

"Well then my beautiful lady your chariot awaits." Smiled Oswald with a sweeping arm to the door.

He caught Seto's gaze and his smile faltered. He'd heard tell of how hard the young CEO could be, and the size of the tirades. This he took as a given, because business was business. He'd also heard tales of the coldness in those eyes and thought it all tosh. Until now.

"Call me when you get there." It wasn't a request.

* * *

Closing the costume bag, she grabbed her coat and walked downstairs. The ride home last night had been quiet. Spectacularly quiet, neither spoke a word except for directions. The menace behind Seto's words had sealed that. He'd practically jumped down her throat when she finally rang, demanding to know why it had taken so long for her to get home. Her answer. Not everyone drives like you.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she looked at her mother.

"Where's Dad?"

"He'll be there, just a little later."

She went over in her head all the numbers she was to perform. There would be a group performance, a pas de deux, and her solo. Her insides began to knot. She suddenly gripped the door of the car, struggling for breath.

"I can't … I can't do this." She gasped

Ever calm her mother pulled to the side. Cutting the engine she placed a hand on Anzu's nape and the other on her diaphragm.

"Big breath in, small one out. That a girl." She repeated this over and over.

Anzu's spasming hands began to relax and slowly she was able to bend them again.

"You can do this, and you're going to. You've worked too hard to quit now."

"But he's going to be there."

"Oh Anzu, that's wonderful. Isn't it?" her mothers questioning eyes waited for further enlightenment.

Anzu just looked at her fingers as she flexed them.

"Anzu?"

"He's coming for her."

"Who?"

"Rose."

"I don't recall there ever being a Rose in your dance class honey."

"She's not. She's from Julliard. And her brother is doing business with Seto."

"Oh!"

* * *

In 30 minutes she was dressed, make-up applied, and her hair was simply beyond words. Anzu kept looking in the mirror at the miracle her mother had performed.

"Narcissus be thy name." Laughed her mother. "It'll match your Peplos."

Anzu hugged her mother tightly.

"Put your coat on so you don't get cold, I'll go out front now. All right?"

She continued to warm up, when that soft purr caught her ears again.

"Why Anzu, I didn't recognise you there. Are ya all ready for today?"

Her jaw clenched, but she manage a yes thank you in the end.

Turning to address everyone there, Rose lifted her arm and let her wrist drop delicately.

"Now if you need any help y'all just let me know, and I'll be right there." She gave a dazzling smile and headed out front.

Anzu looked out from the wings and saw her mum. It looked like her dad too had arrived, as his favourite jumper occupied his space. Peeking further round she saw Yugi and the gang up in the bleacher seats.

"Anzu, I found you at last."

Taking a deep breath she spun round and wrapped Mokuba up in a big hug. At least the boy was smiling today. Well at least he had been until two seconds ago. She didn't even need to look to know what had put the scowl on his face.

"What…Is…She…Doing…Here?"

"She has to be here, she's with Julliard."

The boy looked stricken. His brother had told him they were coming to see Anzu. Now he knew the truth of it. His brother had lied, something that he had never done before.

"Mokuba?"

He wiped an angry tear away.

"It's nearly time for my performance, you'll need to go out front." She tried not to think of the older Kaiba, who was already in his seat.

Taking her coat off, she laughed at Mokuba's goggling expression. The smile and a rather mischievous twinkle returned to their full glory. He literally skipped away whistling something eerily akin to "Ding dong the witch is dead."

Ms Timu came rushing backstage, nearly knocking him over.

"We've had to make a change to the program, Mia's hurt her knee, your solo is up first. Sorry!"

* * *

"Look, I'm not going to do anything. I just want to talk to him."

"But Anu, it's about to begin."

"I'll be five minutes, that's all." He nodded to emphasise his point

Standing up, Anu excused himself through the row. He was nearly halfway to his desired end, when he froze. His eyes became slits as he watched the very ravishing redhead, that he'd noticed floating around earlier, sit and link her arm with none other than the CEO he was about to shake hands with.

"Anu." His wife hissed in his ear. "Sit down it's started."

"You couldn't be more wrong Arlie." _"just you wait, you…"_

He was stopped mid thought by the beautiful image that was his daughter. His chest swelled with immense pride for both his girls. Her mother had stitched, pulled apart, and restitched that dress until it was just right. And on his daughter it was. Her obsession with the Ancient lands of the Mediterranean was no surprise considering he worked as a geologist, and these were also his passion. He would have liked just once to do some site exploration in Egypt, but stability was the key to children.

He wasn't the only one casting an admiring eye.

Mokuba scrunched down in his seat, quietly whistling. Seto glared at him. The whistling stopped. So did the music.

Two men rose instantly for a standing ovation. One slightly disconcerted by the evil glare being directed at him by the other.

_"Who the hell's that?"_

"My, my, my…and it's only the first performance." Murmured Rose.

Seto sat down again. He fixed his sternest look on Mokuba as he saw the boys lips start to pucker, from the corner of his eye.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

"Well that was certainly some performance." Breathed Mai quietly.

Jou and Honda were either side of Yugi, shaking him.

"Did you see that," gawped Jou. "Who's that Ba…"

He stopped, trying to work out why Honda was jerking his head like a madman.

"What?" he asked, still not understanding

"Mai," muttered Honda through a shut mouth, flicking his eyes at the seat beside Jou.

"What about Mai she's right… ooh, heh, hey Mai, Anzu was great wasn' she?"

If he'd thought that Anzu was scary yesterday, then that was nothing to the gates of hell facing him now, as he turned to look at his girlfriend. She had shifted in her seat to cross her arms and legs. Her right index finger tapping the top of her left arm, all the while fixing him with a dark look.

"Ab-so-lutely Stellar." She said with an unfriendly smile.

Jou tugging on Yugi's arm, gave Mai a hesitant smile, looking back to Honda, he mouthed. "_Help!"_

"Woah," Yelled Honda, "Is that the time, must be ready for another performance, hey."

He leaned forward slightly to look across at Mai. _"Oh man, you are in one serious amount of dog do."_

Yugi, however, seemed oblivious to the sudden temperature drop in his row he was too busy taking in the sight below. He was trying to find it within him to be caustic, but even he had to admit she had the assets, and carried them well.

"_I wonder if Anzu has seen them. How could she not, they were right in front of her. And what about Mokuba?"_

"I hope you're alright Mokuba."

"Why wouldn' 'e be Yug?" Jou latched onto this distraction like a drowning man to a buoy. Mai was giving off vibes and they weren't your touch me type. They were more a touch me and see kind.

Yugi woke from his reverie. He hadn't realised he'd spoken aloud. Lifting a hand slowly he pointed down towards Seto.

"Oh you mean the babe with iceman, I bet she could thaw anyone."

Honda closed his eyes, head dropping back with a slight from shake side to side. _"ya'll never learn to quit when your behind will ya Katsuya?"_

"Why'd that worry the shrimp?"

"Because of Anzu."

"What about 'er?"

"He wants Anzu…" Then he remembered Jou hadn't been there for the explosive moment, as far as his friend was concerned the kid had a crush on Anzu. So of course there wouldn't anything for Mokuba to worry about. _"Do I tell him." _He thought, staring at Jou the whole time.

Even Mai seemed to be mildly interested by this exchange, watching Yugi through a sidelong glance.

"C'mon Yug, ya startin' ta freak me out here." Protested Jou.

"Shh", came several voices around.

Mai looked down at the backs of the two brothers. The noise from their row seemed to have caught the attention of those below with the Devine redhead turning her hazel gaze upwards. The two women began a staring contest, each instantly recognising the other for what they were. And now. It was war.

"_Ain't no one gonna hurt our girl." _Came Mai's vicious thought.

* * *

It was a long day for all concerned. Mokuba and Seto sat with glazed eyes, as the curtain finally came down. Mai started her way down towards them, stopping just behind their row. She gave a sugary smile to Seto's companion.

"Who'd have thought, a standing ovation, and from the great Kaiba no less." Gracing Rose with another smile she explained. "Our Kaiba is very reserved, and never gives praise unduly."

Kaiba glared coldly at her. _"Who the hell was she to lay ownership on him. No-one owned Seto Kaiba. No-one! Well maybe one." "I'm sensing a second." His heart came back._

"Catchy tune Mokuba, Wizard of Oz isn't it?" Mai walked away before any further exchange could begin. She made her way to Anzu who was just coming out from backstage.

"Well?" Anzu looked for a sign from Mai.

Mai however, was taken up with watching the redhead crossing the floor for a pow-wow with the judges.

"Mai, I'm asking, how was it?"

Placing a hand on Anzu's shoulder, she gave a triumphant smile as she caught Seto's gaze. "Absolutely Stellar, couldn't have done it better myself."

"But do you think it's good enough to get me to Julliard?"

"Did iceman there give a standing ovation?" Mai gave a quick flick of her hand at Seto.

Anzu blushed as she looked up to find said man watching her intently. She chewed her bottom lip.

"Well my dear, there's your answer. Now answer me this, who's the Memphis Belle over there."

Anzu would have laughed had all thoughts of the subject not depressed her so much. She looked at Mai and then to Rose.

"She's from Texas, her name's Rose."

"My heartfelt apologies to Tennessee then. What's she here for?"

Anzu sighed. "She's with Julliard."

Mai shot her a shocked look. _"Time to tread carefully, I don't want to ruin Anzu's chances. But the harlot's goin' down."_

"That doesn't explain her attachment to Kaiba, or come to think of it, his appearance here."

Mai gave Anzu a sly look. "You holding out on me girl."

Anzu shook her head and gave a small snort.

"Her brother is working with Seto's lab, they're making some new virtual game."

"And so boy meets girl, girl thinks I'll have a bit of that cake and whalah we have a musical." Mai lifted her arms expressively

"You," giggled Anzu, "Are absurd."

"But it made you laugh!" Countered Mai with an accusing finger

* * *

Every bit as sly as Mai, Mokuba watched his brother, occasionally punctuating the silent, but constant gaze, with a small piece of conversation.

"Anzu was great."

"Yes." Came the reply

"Do you think she'll get it?"

"Yes."

"Oh look a dog, can I keep it."

"Yes."

Now for the big one.

"She looked very pretty didn't she?"

Silence. .

Mokuba's expression grew grave, he'd run out of luck. The tight ball of emotion he managed to suppress earlier was now resurfacing.

"Why did you lie to me? You said we were coming for Anzu, it was for _her_ though, wasn't it?"

"Mokuba, one day when you're older I hope you'll understand that it's possible to do the one thing for many reasons, not just one."

"_Don't grow as single-minded as I am." _Seto's gaze shifted between the crux of the matter and the new found complication. _"As I was!"_

With his mind made, he moved to make his excuses for leaving. Feeling a pull on his arm he turned to see Oswald beside him. A man conspicuous for his earlier absence.

"It's done. We've finally got it. Thanks to your help and our backers we'll have this baby up and running in no time, but we gotta head back to the States now. Will you come?"

"Just the very thing I was thinking about it."

Mokuba remained in place as the two men walked away.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Arlie was trying discreetly to take a peek at the scoring cards, earning herself a sharp look from the panel. She smiled brightly before shifting further around. Anu watched his wife with interest.

"I thought you said you weren't worried?" his mouth carried a half smile

Arlie gave him a look of exasperation. "_I'm _not, I'm just."

"Nosy!" He answered. His smile faded when he saw the red bombshell enter the scene. He turned to look at the CEO, who consequently held his daughters affections. The young man seemed quite absorbed in his own thoughts. He was also staring quite intently at something. Anu let his eyes follow the line of Seto's gaze. _Anzu! _ He brought a hand to his chin, and rubbed it thoughtfully, punctuating the thought every so often with a raise of his eyebrow.

"_Anu!_"

With a look of pure innocence he walked to his wife. She had managed to find a place within range of the judges hushed tones.

Anu's eyes grew wide. His little girl was going to Julliard.

"Don't get too excited." Whispered his wife, "They have to balance the scores against the other schools."

Anu wasn't listening, the only thing he heard over and over again was how much they loved his girl. In his mind the deal was done.

* * *

"Thanks for your support Mai." 

"Well we girls have gotta stick together, now don't we." She watched Jou parading around. _"No doubt the little Judas is doing it for her benefit."_

"Mai, are you ok?" Anzu was concerned by the sudden change in her friends demeanour.

Mai flashed a reassuring smile.

"I know, I know….You're absolutely stellar."

"Got it in one honey."

"Now if I could only convince myself, we'll be in business. Who needs Katsuya anyway?"

"_You do!" said her heart_

"Agreed." She said quietly

* * *

Anzu drifted away into her own thoughts. He had actually come, and more than that he gave her a standing ovation. A small feeling of lightness began to fill her. A small feeling that resembled. _HOPE! _

She watched Rose's brother come practically running through the door, obviously something important had happened. Looking on that small feeling of lightness started to fade as she began to decipher the emotions emanating from the younger of the two brothers. The exchange between Seto and Oswald obviously giving rise to something that the boy did not like. Her eyes followed Seto's movements as he crossed the floor to Rose. That cherry lipped smile was beginning to chip away the very thing that made Anzu what she was. _Her friendliness._

Looking past Rose she saw her fathers narrowed eyes as he too watched the little gathering. She could hear the tinkle of Rose' laugh, her insides tightened as she saw her suddenly embrace Seto and kiss him on the cheek. Declaring loudly.

"You're coming back with us, why that's just the best news I've heard all day."

She was about to pull the pins out of hair, and join her parents. At this moment she couldn't care less if she made it to Julliard or not.

"Leave them in."

"Huh!"

Mai gave her a pointed look. "I said leave them in. In fact." Mai looked her up and down critically. "go put that costume of yours back on, and I'll lend you the shoes I'm wearing, they'll match it perfectly."

Anzu was confused.

"Hurry up and do as I say." Mai hissed.

Anzu went backstage, casting confused looks at Mai over her shoulder.

Mai looked at Mokuba. She was relieved to find that Yugi was with him, the kid looked as though he could do with a friend. _"Don't you worry kid, Auntie Mai has it all worked out."_

"Hey Mai, I just want'd to …"

"Yes Katsuya?"

"I ah, um…"

_"Good let's see you squirm you rat." _Mai smiled sweetly as Jou scratched his head and concentrated his gaze to the spot his toe was kicking.

"I jus' want'd ta know….are ya comin' to the arcade?"

Mai scowled. _"Apology Katsuya, where's the bloody apology."_

Jou pulled his head back frightened by the sudden change. _"Sheesh women, one minute sweetness and the next a whole lotta sour. It's not like I was gonna make 'er pay or nothin'."_

"Sorry Katsuya, I'm busy. Catch me next lifetime." She stormed off to find what was keeping Anzu so long.

Jou stared after the retreating figure. He felt a heavy hand fall on his shoulder. Jumping from the shock of the contact, he turned a questioning look to Honda.

"Ya didn' say sorry, did ya?"

"Wha' for?"

"I swear Jou, ya worse than a goldfish. Let's go and let 'er cool down."

They made their way towards the exit. "Hey we didn't talk ta Anzu."

Jou started to back track to the stage area. Grabbing his arm, Honda steered him back the other way. "Later, Jou, later."

Looking doubtfully over his shoulder Jou let Honda lead him out of the auditorium.

* * *

Yugi's concern for Mokuba reached crisis point as he watched the boy just standing, not following Kaiba as he normally did. It obviously had something to do with the stranger being there. 

"Must be a business associate, I've never seen him around here before."

Yugi walked down the steps to Mokuba.

"Hey, you look like you need a friend."

Mokuba just stared ahead.

"What's wrong Mokuba?"

Silence.

"Would you like to join me and the others at the arcade."

Still no answer.

"C'mon let's tell Kaiba your coming with us."

Yugi gently touched Mokuba's arm to try and move him towards his brother.

"NO!"

To say Yugi was shocked would be an understatement. Looking up he saw Jou and Honda were already on their way out.

Mokuba turned tail and walked quickly to join them.

"Let's go Yugi." He called back.

"But Mokuba, we can't go without telling Kaiba, he'll be worried."

"Who cares?" Came the angry reply.

Yugi walked uncertainly towards his friends. He stopped.

"I'll catch you up, I just need to speak to someone."

Jou waved in acknowledgement, slapping a hand on Mokuba's back he led the youngest of the group away with animated conversation about what they would do when they reached the arcade.

Stepping up beside Kaiba, Yugi excused himself.

"Why, I've never met so many gentlemen in one place before." Smiled Rose. "I can only hope Seto, that y'r good manners will brush off on the boys at home."

It took a moment to process, but Yugi caught on and found the pieces of the puzzle slowly fitting together. Kaiba was going to America. With them!

"Will Mokuba be going too?"

"Well he can't stay here on his own." Kaiba frowned. "But somehow I think he's going to fight me on this one."

"I'm sure we'll find somethin' ta keep him happy, now don't you worry, I'll have it all arranged."

Yugi gave Rose a doubtful look.

"Well if it isn't the beautiful lady I drove home last, and looking more stunning than ever I might add." Oswald walked forward and reached for Anzu's hands. He was about to kiss them, when he felt a presence at his shoulder. Casting a sidelong glance, he expected to find Seto, but was surprised by the appearance of someone much older.

"Anzu, your mother and I are leaving now, did you want a lift home.

"_So the man with the evil glare his her father." _Mused Seto.

"No, I'm right for the moment. I was thinking of joining the guys for a while."

Her father nodded. Casting a look around the group, his eyes alighted on Yugi.

"She was somethin' else today, hey Yugi."

Yugi smiled at her proud father. "Yep, she sure was Mr Mazaki. I don't know about you, but I think she's a cinch for it."

"_Well, _I shouldn't really say anything." Said Rose conspiratorially, "but from what I've heard you've made it to the next stage. Isn't that just marvellous."

Anzu's father frowned. "Next stage. What next stage? I thought this was it."

"Oh no Mr Mazaki, this is just the beginning. Anzu will have to travel and live in the US for a month."

"And then what?"

Anzu could feel the tension pouring off her father.

"Well if she's good enough, then she gets a place at Julliard."

"And if she isn't?" His voice came through like low menacing growl.

"Well," Rose' eyes flicked around and she gave a small quick smile. "There are options."

"Such as?"

"Depending on her potential, she could take a paying place, or try another dance school."

Anu stared coldly at the woman who shattered all his earlier visions of grandeur. How on earth were they going to afford for Anzu to travel and live in America for that month. Let alone paying for a position at the University. He'd seen the cost, he and Arlie had sat down and dissected it every little which way trying to find paths around the financial issues of their daughters dream. It was he who found the scholarship program. In reality this was just as much his dream as it was Anzu's. Only now, the foundation had become unstable and threatened to fall.

Anzu knew the root of her fathers worries, money was tight. She was certain that if she didn't get him away from here soon though, he'd explode. His body language showing pure hostility. She placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Dad, why don't you take mum to dinner tonight. My shout. As a thank you for all you guys have done. We can talk tactics later."

He finally tore is eye's away from Rose. Cupping Anzu's cheek with one hand, he kissed the other.

"You're a good girl Anzu."

"The money's in my bag behind the door." She whispered.

Her father frowned. "But that means you haven't got any on you now."

"Yes I have." She lifted her small purse to show him. "The one behind the doors my rainy day bag."

"Wow! Do you have a spare one to give me," Laughed Mai "I could do with one of those."


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

"Let's say we skip the arcade and show these people the highlights of our city to celebrate." Mai presented her most endearing smile. 

"Well ya got my vote, what'd ya say Rose?" Oswald turned to his sister.

"Will you be joining us Seto?"

"Seto? Oh you mean Mr Serious over there, heavens no, he's much to busy for frivolity." Laughed Mai breathily.

"Of course I can join you." Came a low reply, his look to Mai spelt murder.

"And here I was thinking that there couldn't possibly be anymore than what you showed me last night." Gushed Rose.

Mai's smile faltered slightly, but was soon as big and bright as before.

_"They were together last night?"_

"And of course Mr?"

Yugi, realising that Rose was talking to him, moved his attention from Mai. Though he kept giving quick glances back, trying to work out what game his friend was playing.

"Yugi, just call me Yugi."

"Well now, such an unusual name. I don't s'pose you and your friends would care to come? It'd be nice to get ta know y'all better. Any friend of Seto's is a friend of mine."

Mai's smile remained but her eyes flashed dangerously. _"You'd like that wouldn't you, all the men fawning over you. Well not this time Missy!"_

"I'd love to, but I promised Mokuba I'd see him at the arcade so I'd better get going." With a small nod he was gone. Something within told him that soon this would not be the place to be.

"Oh, of course that poor boy, how could I be so heartless? Why don't we all go to the arcade first and then back to your place Seto." Rose' face was the picture of total remorse and concern.

Seto said nothing. His mouth twitched slightly thinking the effect the meeting would have on his brother, and consequently on him.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea." Said Anzu bluntly.

"An' why d'ya say that." The cat starting to show it's claws.

Anzu kept her face devoid of emotion. "He doesn't like you."

Rose looked genuinely shocked. Her eye's narrowed slightly, and her top lip lifted near to curling, before joining the bottom one with a tremble.

"He just doesn't know me yet." She lowered her eyes, when she looked up again they were brimming with tears, one or two drops slid down her cheek. "If he'd just let me get closer then he'd understand that all I want is to be his friend too."

Rose fled from the hall. Her brother, stunned by what happened, ran to catch her.

"Nice one Mazaki, got any more cracker jokes to share."

Seto stalked away.

"Oh she's good," muttered Mai. "She's very good."

"You know what Mai, I don't really feel like celebrating now."

Mai reached over and rubbed her back. "Don't you worry, it'll all work out I promise."

"How? How is it going to work out? Everything I wanted is being pushed further away from me, and I can't seem to do a damn thing to stop it."

"C'mon let's say you and me blow this joint and go somewhere and have some fun?"

Anzu shook her head slowly. "I think I'll just go home."

She fingered the dress she was wearing and slipped Mai's shoes off.

"Thanks again Mai," She said handing over the shoes. Taking her own back she began to leave. Spinning around she threw arms about her friend.

Mai stood shocked not knowing what to do. Slowly she returned the hug.

"Why does love have to hurt so much?" Sobbed Anzu.

"That's a million dollar question." Replied Mai.

* * *

Seto's mouth was set and his eyes flashed angrily. He was caught and he knew it. What he didn't know was how to release the trap. Tonight though, he had the luxury of time. Something he very seldom had. Mokuba was occupied and the office in order. _"Pity my mind isn't"_

He'd found Rose and Oswald and made his apologies for the unseemly event.

"_You owe me big time Mazaki."_

"_But she only spoke the truth." _Put in his conscience.

"_Mokuba's my concern, not hers."_

"_So why didn't you say something then?"_

"_Because!"_

"_You know he trusts her, and so do you."_

"_NO!"_

"_He likes her, and if you were honest, you do to."_

"_NO!"_

"_But you said last night you cared."_

"_I lied."_

"_Mokuba loves her. And…."_

"SHUT UP!" 

He'd started walking an age ago letting his legs carry him where they would. Taking in his surroundings he found that where they would, was the playground of his old school. And in that playground was the last thing he wanted to see at that moment. It was as though Old man time had shifted them back a few years without changing their age.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" He spat.

Anzu kept her face hidden in the shadows and remained quiet. She didn't trust her own voice not to betray her emotions.

"You always were the stupidest one." He continued. "And do you know why?"

He was near to the safe pressure zone being exceeded.

"Because you actually have a brain, but let that stupid mouth of yours do the thinking."

She stepped out from the shadows. Tear tracks were evident on her cheeks but he didn't care he was too angry. She'd nearly lost him something he wanted. He would punish her. It was his right.

_"Is it_?" 

"Yes it IS." He screamed.

Anzu was frightened, extremely frightened. It wasn't as though she hadn't seen him angry before, she had. Just not _this_ angry.

"Seto I'm sorry." Her voice quivered through the flood of fresh tears.

"Oh you will be."

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

"You can't do that." Howled Mokuba.

"I can and I am. Now go to bed, we're flying out in the morning."

Mokuba's body heaved with pent up emotion.

"I'm not going." His voice pitched slightly.

Seto's fists clenched and his face set hard.

"_Understand this," _his voice came out in a low menacing growl"You will have _no_ further contact with Mazaki _or_ her loser friends. You _will_ go to bed now, and you _will _be coming tomorrow. Do not even think about trying to manipulate me to change my mind or you'll end up as sorry as Mazaki is going to be."

Regret filled him, as the subconscious thought of Mokuba running away, beckoned to be heard, but he could not. Would not. Back down now. The decision was made, Anzu Mazaki was no longer welcome or to be mentioned in their house. He knew Mokuba would fight him, yet his brother remained unusually subdued. His subconscious knocked on the door of his present mind again. Why wasn't Mokuba trying? He always tried to win. First he would yell. Then plead. If pleading didn't work he opted for blackmail, some more yelling and then ultimately crying. Seto's whole being screamed within for help!

"_Fight damn you."_

Mokuba was looking right through him.

"_Why won't you fight?"_

Panic was threatening to spill over and consume him. His brother no longer recognised him. He was _nothing_ to Mokuba now. His heart and mind cried out to the boy, but he received no response.

Seto grabbed Mokuba's arms trying to shake him from this catatonic state. The body tensed under his hold. Releasing his arms, Seto cradled his face, forcing him to look his way, but the eyes never wavered from their trance.

"Say something, say anything." Seto was terrified and his voice betrayed him.

"I hate her."

"What?"

"I hate her."

"No Mokuba you don't, you hate me."

Mokuba now struggled trying to free himself from Seto's hold, but the grip was vice-like.

"I do, and I hate _you too_."

The child's arms flailed about seeking to damage, wanting to hurt that which hurt him. His fists pummelled at his brother.

Seto was awash with emotion. This boy in his arms was no longer his brother he was a stranger. A person that Seto had never met, and it frightened him.

Sinking to the floor he hugged the stranger tight wanting the boy he knew to come back. As quickly as it started so to it ended. Mokuba was drained, his face pale and little energy left in him.

Carrying the exhausted child upstairs he lay beside him not daring to move lest he never see him again.

Seto woke tired and sore. Swinging his long legs over the side he gingerly pushed himself from the bed. It was still early, but a shower offered the best relief to his aching body. Bruises covered his chest and arms, a strong reminder of last nights showdown.

"I'm sorry."

The mirror reflected a tormented child hiding by the bathroom door.

"It's okay Mokuba."

Within seconds a black haired mop was burrowing into his side. He winced each time his brother squeezed the worst affected regions. Mokuba lay his head over Seto's heart, listening to the soothing beat. Seto's skin burned with the touch.

Frowning he raised the boys face to examine him.

"You've got a fever!" Not a question, but a statement. He couldn't take him on the plane like this.

"Then I can't go, can I?" Hope creeping its way back into Mokuba.

"Mokuba I can't leave you on your own, and it's critical that I go. I, no _w_e, stand to lose too many things if I don't."

A very real fear settled within Seto's heart. What if that stranger returned?

A knock on his bedroom door created the distraction he needed.

"What is it?" He called.

"You're required at the door, and the car is ready when you are Sir." Replied the maid.

"Who is it?"

No answer.

_"Damn it! How many times do I have to tell them? Don't leave until you're dismissed."_

Buttoning the cuffs of the black silk shirt he'd chosen, Seto descended the stairs quickly. His pace slowed nearer the bottom.

"Get out!"

Her face rose to meet him.

"I came…"

"I said, Get out!"

The maid who'd admitted Anzu hid anxiously below the stairs, hoping against hope he wouldn't see her.

"Please, I just wanted to apologise to her."

He blinked.

"Well, you can't."

"She's not here Anzu."

She had to lean slightly forward and to the left, but she could see Mokuba on the landing. A smile pulled at her mouth but soon fell when the boy didn't smile back. A sweeping glance over Seto told her all she needed. He'd tattled on her and Mokuba had chosen his loyalties. Rolling her lips between her teeth she peeked up at Mokuba again, lines of worry now evident on her brow. Without thinking she moved towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" She'd forgotten Seto was there in that brief second, but the very warm and solid barrier before her reaffirmed his presence

"He looks unwell, I only wanted to check him."

She could see the muscles in Seto's jaw twitch, but that wouldn't deter her from going up and seeing to Mokuba. Did Seto wince as she placed her hand on his chest? Was his hatred of her that strong?

The stubborn side of Anzu began to take control as she tried passing the barrier again.

"You can't take him on a journey like this if he's unwell."

"It's none of your business."

"But look at him!" She raised her hand palm up towards the boy "The fever's evident from here."

Seto was running out of patience and out of time, he had to meet Rose and of course, Oswald too. And soon, or run the risk of losing the precious ground he'd made in the last 48 hours.

His face now hovered close to her own, every minute detail and imperfection visible. Those eyes still the colour of frozen ice no longer flashed like she'd seen last night.

"Since your such an expert Mazaki, you stay here and look after him and I'll go alone."

"But Seto, last night you said…"

Seto didn't move.

"I know what I said last night Mokuba."

"So I'm allowed to see Anzu again?"

The implication behind the question caused Anzu to sway slightly. Seto steadied her. Her hands were pure blocks of ice compared to his own. Her trembling mouth was shaded in a pale blue with the hot tears that now fell colouring those parts they crossed.

"You told him he couldn't see me?" Her voice choked out the words

"I told you last night you'd be sorry."

"But I thought….never did it cross my mind." She searched desperately for something other than Seto to look at. Short sharp breaths marked her loss of composure.

Wrenching free her hands, she grabbed for the rail, preventing a fast descent as she toppled backwards. Seto reached to stop the fall but she'd saved herself and shrunk away from his approaching grasp.

"How was I ever foolish enough to think you were kind?" She sobbed flinging wide the door and tearing down the steps. Her coat flew open with the motion.

Seeing her run it was then the realisation came, Anzu hadn't gone home last night.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Seto rubbed his face tiredly. 

"Welcome aboard flight 213…."

The attendant droned on with the usual pre flight spiel. Laying his head back against the seat, he let it flop to the side and stared out the window. His body jerked slightly as the plane was trolleyed out and straightened for taxiing. At least he was alone he had time to think now. Rose and Oswald had left on the earlier flight. The flight he should have been on; would have been on with Mokuba if _she_ hadn't come that morning. Still the untimely visit had provided some definite advantages. He was now free from the confines that a child creates. Free to pursue his goals without the worry of Mokuba hanging like a dark cloud over his head.

He felt the tipping of the plane as it banked right, setting course for their destination.

"_When did we take off? How could I have not noticed?"_

The gong of the intercom cut through his thoughts.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is your Captain. We will soon be turning off the safety belt signs, but ask that unless you require to move about, please remain seated with them on. Our lovely attendants will shortly be making their way through with refreshments, and with a bit of luck Scotty and I'll get some too. That's a white tea with one, and a scotch on the rocks please. Getting back to business though, the flight to New York should be smooth with little to no turbulence, as we can expect fine weather all the way. Enjoy your flight and thank you for flying."

_It must be part of the job description to be a clown these days_. He turned back to his own thoughts.

At least Mokuba would be safe. "_And happy." _Seto unconsciously nodded agreement.

"So what would you like then?"

"Huh!" He was startled by the sudden voice beside him.

The attendant smiled. "I'm sorry I asked if you would like anything, I took the nod of your head to mean yes."

"Oh, right, just a coffee. Thanks!"

"Your welcome." She smiled again and moved on.

The smile played on his mind. It was sincere, something he was not used to in his world. In business no-one's smile was sincere. There was always some hidden agenda. Ruefully he thought over all the people he had contact with. Even Rose's smile never reached her eyes like that. He knew of only one other whom did. And it was unlikely that he would ever see it again. At least not directed at him. He'd made sure of that last night.

"But that can be remedied" he murmured, sipping the coffee. He closed his eyes in pure bliss. For once someone had got it right. Not only was it the right strength and flavour, it was hot, winding down and pushing the stress out through the pores of his skin.

Putting the cup down on the tray, he pulled out his laptop to begin work. His hands paused over the keyboard. The contract had to be air tight, he wasn't going to let anything stand between him and the ultimate end that this deal would give him. Of course they would counter and seek their own clauses, and to some degree he would allow for that. But only so far as it suited him.

Fifteen minutes passed and he still hadn't written a thing.

"Concentrate, Kaiba. You're losing focus."

The same attendant as before reappeared.

"Can I take your cup now?"

"Could I possibly get another, please?"

That smile!

"Of course, I'll just get the pot and be right back."

The flight now became an obsession. An obsession with doing all that he could to see that smile. For the first time ever Seto Kaiba had let down his defences and willingly talked with someone. In between seeing to passengers and completing on flight tasks she would return and the thread of the conversation would pick up immediately where it ended before. He'd long put the laptop away deciding he'd do it when he reached the hotel. His mind and heart weren't up to the task at the present time he was far too interested with the distraction.

Regretfully the flight ended. Collecting his briefcase from the overhead compartment he made his way towards the exit, deliberately choosing the one at the back. She stood with her colleague thanking passengers and wishing them a good stay. He stepped aside to let others go before him. He wanted her undivided attention when he departed.

"Thank you. This was without a doubt the most pleasurable flight I've been on."

That Smile again.

"The pleasure was mine Mr Kaiba, though I don't think you were able to complete a lot of work."

A tinkle of laughter this time.

"The fault was mine in that regards, and please my name is Seto."

"Well Seto, I'm Angela, and it was a privilege to have made your acquaintance. I hope we meet again."

"So do I." He smiled. Leaving the aircraft he made his way through the terminus.

Angela's colleague hurried after her as they also alighted.

"How do you do that?" She smirked. "You get all the good looking ones."

Angela laughed. "What makes you think that I caught that fish?"

"Oh c'mon you can't fool me. Talking with him the entire flight. Call me Seto, I hope to meet you again. He's hooked and you've just got to reel him in."

Angela stopped still. Gripping her vanity case in both hands, she twisted coyly towards her companion. "It's the smile." She said cheekily and walked off.

"Angela wait up."

* * *

Seto watched the bustling millions safely behind tinted glass. 

"We're here Mr Kaiba. If you make your way through I'll arrange your luggage."

Seto nodded acknowledgment. Stepping from the hire care he walked through the lobby to the reception desk. Within minutes he was whisked to his room, where the usual niceties awaited him. Closing the door after the bellboy, he loosened his collar and allowed himself to fallback on the soft bed. His laptop sat accusingly on the desk where he'd placed it.

"All right I'm coming." He said heaving himself up.

By morning he had completed the first draft, his lawyer would be joining him later in the day to smooth out the edges for presentation to Oswald and his backers.

Now that this task was completed the morning was his own to do with as he pleased. Sleep seemed the most attractive activity at the present. Lying atop the bed Seto's eyes began drift close, the shrill noise of his mobile causing them to fly open. Wearily he rolled towards the bedside table and picked it up.

"Kaiba here."

"My we are grouchy this morning, I hope I didn't wake you." Roses purr filtered through the earpiece.

Widening his eyes a few times to try and stay awake, he assured her that she hadn't.

"I just wanted to know that you had arrived safely, and were okay." She continued. "I mean after all the trouble you experienced before leaving. It did all work out?"

Seto didn't answer.

"Anyway we're having a dinner tonight, my father would very much like to meet you I sure hope you can spare us some of y'r precious time. I just don't know what I'd do with myself if you didn't come though."

"Where is it and how do I get there."

"Marvellous, we'll send the driver to pick you up. Dinners at eight" A pause, "Oh and Seto!"

"Yes?"

"I missed you."

With a click the call was over. So it had only been one day and she'd missed him.

Rolling over he drifted towards sleep again, his dreams full of plans and strategies and shadowing it all. That smile!

Awaking at noon, he readied himself for the meeting with his lawyer. As always well before time. The meeting was not until 3, but there were things he needed, no wanted to do first.

* * *

The phone reverberated loudly through the hall. 

"I'll get it." Yelled an overexcited Mokuba, racing down the stairs. The caller receiving an extremely loud, "I got it."

"I think," came the dry reply, "That the whole of Domino knows that."

"Seto, at last. I knew you wouldn't forget me."

Mokuba could almost see the frown through the handset.

"Not that anyone said you would." He put in quickly

"I should hope not."

Mokuba talked animatedly about his first night with Anzu. The object of the conversation sitting comfortably a room away. She could hear the conversation and could only guess at what was being said the other end.

"Hello, earth to Anzu." Mai started waving her arms wildly. "Houston we have a problem."

"Ah, what?" Anzu snapped her attention back towards Mai, being greeted with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Oh boy," said Mai with a low whistle. "You are in a bad way."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means my dear, that if a certain brown haired blue eyed spectacularly built CEO said there's a cliff, you'd beat the lemmings to it."

Anzu's expression was pure incredulity. "I would not."

"Oh really. So why is it that you came to my house the other night instead of going home, and then took yourself off at some ridiculous hour, for no better reason than to walk all the way out here."

"I was wrong, and I had to apologise." Defended Anzu.

"Oh my fat aunt, you could have done that later."

"No I couldn't they were leaving."

Mai's smirk widened. The look pure evil.

"Ah yes the next point I wanted to discuss."

Anzu groaned. "If I say here and now, 'no comment', will this interrogation end?"

"Not a chance."

"Then do your worst."

Mai raised her hand to her chest, with a mock "Moi! You wound me, you truly do."

* * *

_a/n - apologies to those who were confused by last chapter. Sometimes what is clear in the mind of the author does not always translate well. Hope this one makes up for it. :)_


	16. Chapter 16

With a profound sense of gratitude for his own good sense, Seto joined the rest of the guests. The function room was milling with literally thousands of men and women in Ball attire.

It hadn't been until he was towelling himself dry that he realised he had no idea the style of dinner he would be attending. Having scanned his wardrobe, formal was the preferred choice. At least he would be able to remove the bow tie and jacket if it were a little too dressy.

He stood at the bottom of the winding staircase, waiting for a glimpse of his company for this evening. What were they all here for anyway? As if on queue, the answer crept up behind him, placing her hands lightly on each shoulder she kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear.

"It's an awards night for the Arts and Music, miss me?"

Turning to face her, Seto reacted quickly as she let herself fall backwards into his arms, with a laugh she linked her hands behind his neck.

"Say you'll always be there to catch me?"

He studied her face closely, taking particular note of her eyes as she smiled up at him.

His only answer to her was a small smile of his own.

"You frighten me Seto." She said suddenly, regaining her footing.

"Why?"

Taking a hand in her own and kissing his palm, she replied.

"I can never tell what you're thinking."

She linked her arm with his and led him in to meet the rest.

Oswald's voice boomed across the room. "Here comes the prettiest li'l gal in town. That green brings out your eye's a treat." Grabbing Seto's hand he shook it fiercely. "So how we doing, any closer to having that contract done."

"It is. My lawyer will have the final proof available for you in next few days."

"Now Oswald, I must protest, tonight's Daddy's night not y'rs. I simply won't let you talk shop."

Oswald pretended to sulk. "See what I have to deal with!" He said to all around.

"I hope you're not being mean to your li'l sister there boy."

With a smile Oswald grabbed his father by the hand. Shaking it he pulled the patriarch in for a hug. The affection between father and son left a lingering effect on Seto. He'd never experienced that type of relationship. Children and parents weren't meant to be friends and joke together. There were boundaries to keep.

Rose' eyes never left Seto for a second.

"Now you two stop it." She said getting in between her father and brother. "You're making our guest uncomfortable."

Seto's mask of indifference returned.

"So, this is the young man who's gonna make all my little girls dreams come true."

If Seto was surprised by this announcement it didn't show.

"And mine." Chimed in Oswald. "He's the prayer we've been waiting for."

"Nice to meet you son, just call me Jack."

Seto held out his hand.

* * *

The evening proved highly entertaining and interesting. Towards the end of the night, Jack took Seto aside. 

"I just wanna make a few things clear." He paused waiting for Seto's consent to continue.

"By all means."

Jack looked over to his daughter, Seto followed his gaze, she stood with her friends who were admiring her choice of dress. Green satin, bodice hugging, with a straight cut, that clung neatly about her legs.

"My little gal's clever and knows what she wants, but she's also impetuous. She'd move heaven and earth to make those happy that make her happy. Now from what I've seen and heard, she's taken quite a likin' to you."

Seto wisely chose the given pause to remain quiet. Jack proceeded, liking the understanding he was receiving his audience.

"If my li'l gal gets hurt in anyway, I'll move heaven and earth to make sure that person knows the meanin' of hurting."

"And if she hurts them? Then what will you do?"

Jack was stunned. "Oswald said you were born negotiator, now I see why. But to answer your question, nothing, shall we rejoin the group now?"

"After you." a decided lack of caring evident in Seto's tone.

* * *

He spent the remaining couple of days in meetings with the backers, and walking through Oswald's operations plant. 

"I'm impressed."

Oswald beamed. "It's not as spectacular as yours but I'm pleased with the way it's growing. This games gonna take us to the top of the market."

Seto smiled. "I was always taught to walk before you run, so excuse me if I don't turn cartwheels just yet."

Oswald looked caught, but soon recovered. "No, of course, a very wise choice of action, and excellent advice. There are," he paused, "just a few things I want to talk to you about in the contract."

Seto had wondered when they would get to the matter of the contract.

"There's just a couple of amendments that the backers want made, before they'll sign."

"Being?"

As they discussed the why's and wherefores it became apparent that there were more than just a couple of little things.

"Leave it with me." Concluded Seto. "I'll see if I can arrange something that will accommodate all parties."

"Excellent, now let's get to Julliard before my sister thinks I've taken you from her completely."

A short car ride later saw them in front of the famous dance school. Stepping through vast hallways, Seto critically appraised the building and it's activities. He knew enough about dancing, to appreciate what he liked, but could not hope to provide a sound judgement on the technicalities. A familiar voice reached his ears.

"Jack, nice to see you again. I take it we are all here to meet Rose?"

"Daddy you sneaky man, didn't you tell Seto you are chairman of the board here?"

"No, was I meant to honey? Besides you usually beat me to the punch." Jack laughed hugging his daughter.

"Chairman of the board?" Seto repeated sounding suitably impressed.

"Yes Daddy's the main financier for the school productions and of course _scholarships_." She added an emphasis to the word scholarships.

"Now sweetheart you exaggerate my importance, it's true I do put some money the schools way, but my main role is to help deliberate on potential stars."

"You should never underestimate your importance Jack." Seto stated quietly as they walked out behind Rose.

Jack slid a questioning look at the man beside him, but received no answer.

* * *

Anzu turned the envelope over and over in her hands. Now that it had finally come she wasn't sure if she should open it. What if they said "thanks but no thanks". Or worse yet, if they did say yes, how was she to get there. The matter of the money still hadn't been resolved, and to not get there for that reason would be more devastating. The question of what if would haunt her forever then. 

"Anzu open it, please, you're making us all nervous." Her mother smiled hesitantly

Several heads around the room nodded in unison.

Getting a knife she slit the source of her anguish open. Her eyes flitting over the page, she folded it again and placed it in her lap.

"_And?"_ came Mai's voice.

"I'm to be there in a fortnight."

The race to hug her was on, with Mokuba beating them all.

"For someone who's just had their wishing star brought down to earth you're not looking particularly elated." Her father cast a worried eye over her.

"I'm sorry, it's just now I have to find the money. I've still got some saved in my account, but that won't be enough to get me there and live on." She tried to force a happy look, only to fail miserably.

"Ah well, you see that's where your mother and I may be able to help." Her father said secretively.

"I can't ask that of you, you've got enough to cope with now."

"Just listen to what your father has to say, and then you can have yours."

Mai looked about. "Would you like us all to leave, so you can discuss this in private?"

"Not unless Anzu does."

Anzu shook her head. Mai sat back down. "Good, I was hoping for a bit more exciting gossip."

With the tension now partially alleviated, Anzu's father proceeded.

"Your mother and I didn't want to say anything, or make a definite decision until we knew if you had been accepted or not. Thank god it can all come out in the open now."

Panic began to take control of Anzu. What were her parents talking about. Her mother recognising the signs, went over and sat on the arm of her chair. Placing an arm about her she rubbed Anzu's arm gently.

"Oh Arlie you tell her, I'm too excited and bumbling."

"On the night of your recital, your father and I returned home to find two messages on the answering machine. Yours to say you were at Mai's, the other was from your father's office. They want your father to do some field work."

"Where?" asked Anzu

"Can't you tell by the way he's bouncing around." Chuckled her mother. "He's like a pup that's just got its first bone."

"You're going to Egypt," Anzu's voice was full of wonder.

Her father nodded like a little kid.

"We decided that if you were accepted," her mother continued "then your father would also accept and we would sell the house. That way there would be money for you and us to move."

"But this is just an audition, what if I don't make it to a scholarship?"

"Then we pay for you to study there." Said her father simply

"How, the sale of the house wouldn't cover all those things."

"Let's cross that bridge if and when we come to it." Her mother said.

Anzu sat in silence for a few moments. Getting up she crossed to her father. She could see the hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I've only been thinking of how this affects me and haven't congratulated you on getting your wishing star." She sat on his lap and kissed his cheek. "Well done, about time they recognised you."

"Oh they've always recognised him." Said her mother. "He's just chosen not to go until now, he wanted a stable life for you."

"Thank you," she said and kissed him again.

Panic returned. "But how you going to be able to finalise the sale of the house in two weeks.

"Well we've already been getting some tentative offers." Confessed her father.

"You were that sure?" She sounded amazed.

"You're my daughter aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Well why wouldn't you get it?"

She sat contented on her father's knee. She had everything she needed right here in this room what else could she possibly want. The sea of faces around her, showed that she would always have support. There was nothing else she could possibly want, except one thing.

Her eyes fell first on Mokuba, and then feeling that someone was watching she looked up to Mai. The expression she met telling her that she wasn't alone.

* * *

The sound of evil laughter and a high-pitched squeal of "NO" were the first things Seto registered as he walked through the door. The second was the floor as the owner of the high-pitched squeal came bursting through the kitchen door and barrelling straight into him, sent him crashing down. With the wind all but knocked out of him, he struggled to raise himself from his current position. 

Anzu knew that she should move, but she was frozen to the spot. For the moment not daring to look at the face of the person she was currently lying on top of. The familiar spicy scent told her who it was though. Gathering her courage she slowly lifted her head, her bright blue eyes meeting the bemused face of one Seto Kaiba. Her mouth formed a small 'O'.

Placing a hand flat on the floor, she shifted to pick herself. She heard the guttural moan from Seto as her knee brushed the inside of his leg. To move or not to move now became the question. Her face and body were doing an excellent job of betraying her as a flush coloured her cheeks. Her saviour and ultimately her torment for the remainder of the night came in the form of the younger Kaiba, who liking what he saw decided to join the fun. Jumping on Anzu he pushed her straight down on Seto again.

"You're grounded," growled the breathless voice at the bottom the pile.

"Not from where I'm sitting." Came the cheeky reply.

Unable to move Seto peered down at his chest finding Anzu watching him. Shyly she ducked her head away, only to resume her stare a second later.

Staring back he waited anxiously for some sort of sign. She lay there looking up at him, chewing her lip, brows puckered together in a small frown The sign however came shortly after. His breath caught as he realised what it was that he had been waiting for. Nothing more, but certainly nothing less would do.

That smile.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

After much pleading, on Mokuba's part Anzu agreed to spend one final night at the mansion. 

Seeking sanctuary from the exuberant boy, she curled up on the corner chair in the library. Eyeing the room as she picked up her book, she sighed contentedly. It truly was her most favourite place in the whole house. She could come in and lose herself, knowing that no one would disturb her. Mokuba rarely came in, preferring the distractions in the games room. Apart from general housekeeping, the staff had no reason to enter.

She loved the time she spent with Mokuba, her friends and family, but sometimes it was nice just to be alone with her own thoughts. Despite the size of her own home, it was difficult to shut the rest of the world out as noise carried easily through the paper-thin walls.

Flicking through the book she eventually located the small slip of paper marking her spot. Settling further into the chair she regained the thread of her story. So absorbed, she didn't notice her company until a shadow from behind cast across the page she was reading.

"It's okay you can come out of hiding now, he's in bed."

Retaining her seat she replied indignantly. "For your information I wasn't hiding, I came in here for some peace and quiet."

"Really, well I'll save my breath and apologies then."

A wine glass materialised before her face, magnifying the words on the page behind. Taking the glass she looked up, the famous Kaiba smirk shining down on her.

"Apologies for what?" she asked confused

"Yes thank you for the drink Seto, you really shouldn't have bothered." He mimicked Anzu's voice.

Abashed she replied. "Yes thank you Seto, I'm sorry for being so rude. But you still haven't answered me, what do you need to apologise for?"

A frown passed over his features briefly before the smirk returned to its full glory. He had only been jesting about the drink but she'd thought he was belittling her. It bothered him that she was unable or unwilling to see the subtle changes in him.

"For the faces that little toad, I call a brother, was pulling."

She had always suspected but now she sat in awe of the truth. Seto Kaiba truly did have eyes in the back of his head.

"How did you know that he was doing?"

She could see him contemplating whether to toy with her, like a cat with a mouse or end the torment swiftly.

He compromised.

"Have you learnt nothing over the years, I know everything. Ask any teacher we had."

_Typical egotistical, self made…._

"Besides the twit forgot the mirror."

She began to laugh, eventually lapsing to hiccoughs as she struggled to regain her breath.

"You haven't told him have you?" She took a quick sip of wine.

"What and spoil my omnipotent stature, you really do come out with the stupidest things."

The rebuke came out harsh. He hadn't meant it to. He was still acclimatising himself to this style of conversation. Anzu sobered under it considerably, her laughter died away and a tic near her mouth appeared.

"_And so do you Kaiba." He abased himself._

Trying to recover the moment Anzu turned the conversation towards his trip.

"You must have had a good time while you were away."

"As good as you can have on a business trip."

"Somehow I don't think it was all business, you seem…Oh I don't know, more relaxed."

From his seat directly across Seto fixed her with an enquiring eye.

"And you think that this can only be attributed to my time away. Why not the fact that I'm here in my own house."

"You're never relaxed here." Came the quick reply. She'd taken to rolling the glass between her hands while talking, her mind now wandering into its own dark corners.

"Seto?"

"Hmm, what?" He didn't know why, but her sudden silence had disturbed him. Maybe it was the tension in her expression that caused it but he was thankful to hear her speak.

"Why do you never call it home?"

"Would you?" He said pushing himself out of the chair and exiting the room.

Anzu thought about this. On reflection, no she wouldn't either. It, for all its ornateness and structural beauty, was sterile, devoid of the one element that made a home what it was. Love.

Seto's head peered around the door.

"Are you coming?"

Anzu was notably flustered. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was meant to."

Standing she straightened the cushion on the chair and joined him at the door."

"I forgot subtlety wasn't a strong point with you." He walked away.

_One day I'll wipe that smirk clean off his face_. She thought giving a quick skip to catch up.

* * *

She wondered idly where they were going as he led her through areas she had never seen before. The surprise at each new thing showed plainly on her attractive face. Her eyes bright with excitement. Seto watched every change of emotion closely. Reaching a doorway he turned the handle, stiff from not being used for so long. He seemed pensive about pushing open the door. 

"It seems I owe you yet another apology."

"What for this time?"

"It seems I underestimated your ability to mind your own business, I was certain you would have gone snooping around while I was gone."

Anger filled Anzu's eyes their hue now that of dark sapphires instead of the calm sea they normally were. She set her mouth in a dangerous line.

"How dare you." She spat.

He knew he should have expected it but he hadn't been prepared for the intensity of her response.

"I couldn't give two hoots about you or your stupid house. I was here for Mokuba. Contrary to popular belief I don't believe in putting my nose where its not wanted and I don't go prying and poking through peoples personal business.

"Then why do constantly insinuate yourself into ours?" He retorted. His ire rising as much as hers.

If he hadn't been prepared for the swift and fiery response, then he certainly wasn't ready for the equally swift hand that knocked his head sideways, leaving a stinging slap mark in its wake.

Blue storms warred against dark sapphires as he backed her into the nearby corner, towering menacingly over her. She began to cower.

"Don't you ever hit me again." He hissed

The tears that brimmed her eyes in anger now ran hot and fast down her cheeks.

"Then don't hit me." She stammered.

His look was incredulous.

"I didn't hit you." He yelled accusingly

"Just because you didn't raise a hand against me, doesn't mean you didn't hit me. It doesn't always have to be physical you know." Slowly she was regaining her courage, his uncertain stance lending her the strength she needed.

Seto cringed as memories consumed his mind. The taunting he received as a child filling every space.

"No, it doesn't." he conceded.

She reached a hesitant hand toward his face. Gently she brushed away the tear that had dared to escape.

Seto's legs gave way. Attempting to ease the impact with the floor, Anzu grabbed for his middle, sinking with him as his dead weight bore them down. He gripped her as Mokuba had that day, crying just as uncontrollably. As she had with Mokuba, she laid her head upon his own. With a hand resting on his back she began to rock gently.

* * *

With Seto having cried himself to sleep Anzu tried to rearrange herself to accommodate them both. Carefully she shifted her legs, moving slowly so as not to wake him. The sharp tingle in her feet alerting her that circulation had returned. Softly she stroked his hair, leaning her own back against the wall she briefly closed her eyes. Twisting her head she gazed upward at the door. 

"I wonder what's behind you." She whispered, her eyes beginning to close again.

She dozed lightly, waking now and then to the sound of Seto talking in his sleep. The tenseness in his body alerting her that the dreams were fraught with trouble, his body, however, began to relax and through what was almost a sigh she heard.

"Angela."

* * *

Cold. No freezing would be the better description for the hard surface beneath him. Disoriented he lifted his head from its warm but firm cushion. Wincing from the aches in his joints he tried to shift from the position he was currently in. The tiny coverlet on his arms slipped away. 

Understanding began to dawn on Seto's muddled brain. What was once an inanimate object now took the form of the very much living and breathing Anzu Mazaki.

Reining in the conflicting emotions, he forced himself to face her.

"Hey, " she called softly. A small sleepy smile shining in her eyes, lifted the corners of her mouth. "I began to think…."

The thought was never voiced as she felt herself swept away by the firm and demanding mouth of her dreams.

Breathless Seto pulled away.

"I'm sorry that shouldn't have happened. I …"

"You thought I was Angela, it's okay I understand, you were still half asleep." Her voice carried the sadness lurking behind her blue eyes.

Seto was reduced to silence. How could she have known about Angela, standing he offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet.

Anzu bit the inside of her bottom lip, hoping to stop the tears from falling again. Seeing the questioning look within his eyes she spoke.

"You said her name in your sleep. You were having nightmares and then ….I think I understand why you're so relaxed now. She must be very nice."

Seto had to use all that was in him to close his emotions from his face wanting desperately to play the role of the untouchable CEO.

"She was one of the flight attendants. And yes she was, but I think for now we had both better go to bed."

Anzu nodded, her gesture lost on his retreating back. Looking back once more at the door she followed.

* * *

_a/n - it's a wonder you all haven't put up a missing persons notice. Two whole days to update, what's the world coming too _


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

The shrill sound of the alarm startled Anzu from her deep but restless sleep. Listlessly she rose and dressed.

Standing in front of the mirror, she was shocked to see the stranger staring back at her. Darkening circles shadowed her eyes, her complexion almost colourless. Applying a light smatter of makeup she tied her hair back in a loose ponytail, resigned that she could do no more she packed away the last of her belongings.

Grabbing her bags, Anzu gave a final sweeping gaze around the room. Satisfied that everything was in order she closed the door behind her. She had enjoyed her time at the mansion, if anything it pained her heart to leave it.

The subtle call of the house had been lost on her throughout her stay, but she now understood, the house was crying for someone to rip its figurative walls down and rebuild it. Change it from the cold shell it was to the inner warmth of a home.

"Sorry, not my job, but you'll have someone soon." She sighed patting the wall.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs she could hear the driver talking with the cook, through the open kitchen door. She'd hoped to make her escape that way, thereby avoiding the walk past Seto's office.

"Damn, so much for leaving unnoticed." She muttered.

Having left a note for Mokuba, Anzu was desperate to evade the uncomfortable after event meeting with his brother.

"He's probably at the city office by now anyway."

"I assume that by he, you mean me?" Seto stated impassively.

"I was just leaving." She stuttered. A trait she fast believed would become a permanent feature of her speech, should she remain near this man!

"I'll take you then." Adding, "Contrary to popular belief, I don't spend every waking moment working."

Anzu flinched.

"There's no need, I was going to walk."

Eyeing the bags, Seto enquired flatly, "What is it with you and walking Mazaki, anyone would think you're too frightened to be alone in a car with me!"

She wasn't sure if it was the tone of his voice or the return to formality by use of her surname, but she was hurting inside.

"All right, drive me, if it's not too much trouble." Her voice sounded strange, even to her.

Seto opened his mouth and then closed it again. Whatever he had been about to say lost as typhoon Mokuba swept past making landfall with arms thrown wildly about Anzu.

Scoldingly he gazed up at her.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye."

"I left you a note I didn't want to wake you."

His face was all smiles at this

"You wrote a letter?"

"Yes, just for you." She nodded.

Mokuba slipped behind Anzu, ensuring her attention was engaged elsewhere he poked his tongue out at Seto.

Seto's expression remained as still as it had been.

"That wasn't very polite Mokuba." Anzu twisted her upper body round smiling down on the boy. With two fingers she snapped his gaping mouth closed. "Careful the flies might carry that cheeky tongue away.

Mokuba was in frozen awe. First it was his brother, now Anzu.

"_How do they do that?"_

Even Seto's phlegmatic dial succumbed to a distinctly Cheshire smile as he guided her out the door.

"I'll pay that." He murmured.

"Bye Mokuba." She waved back to him.

Still speechless all he could do was lift his hand for a sluggish reply.

* * *

Pulling up in front of her house, Anzu watched the procession of removalists going in and out the front door.

"Oh," She mouthed quietly.

"What's going on?" Seto's abrupt request cut through her thoughts.

"It seems we're moving out sooner, rather than later." She answered.

She could see her father signalling for her to come. Reaching for her bags, she felt Seto's hand on her arm.

"Wait until you find out what's happening."

She nodded.

Stepping round the front of the car he joined her as she weaved through the lines of workers.

"At last, we've been trying to get you, isn't your phone on?"

"Yes," she frowned rummaging through her handbag. "It's right he….."

She pushed the power button on and heard the tell tale beep of a flat battery. "Sorry."

"Never mind," her father engulfed her with one arm, pulling her in for a hug.

"Anu the men want to….Oh Anzu at last we were beginning to think you'd skipped town, don't you have your phone?"

Anu raised his hand signalling his wife to stop. "Arlie we've already done that line."

Anzu cast a quick glance between her parents. _"No, not now, please don't have one of your arguments now." _Her mind pleaded

Trying to divert her parents, she quickly asked "Didn't the removalist want something?"

"Yes, that's right, they want to know what you want done with Anzu's things."

"MY THINGS."

"Well unless you want to donate them to the next occupant, they have to be placed somewhere." Her mother reasoned.

"The house has been sold already?"

Arlie and Anu looked to each other for support. "We did say that there had already been tentative offers made. It just happens that one of those fit the bill and the finance already processed."

"But, where are we going to stay for the next week or so?"

Her father became uncomfortable shifting his gaze between them all. "Well that's why we were trying to contact you. My departure has been brought forward, and since you were currently staying at the Kaiba's we were rather hoping to force the hand of friendship a little longer, and you stay there."

Anzu's head pulled back, and the dark sapphires Seto had cast upon him last night, now shone glaringly at her parents.

"YOU WHAT? I was only there for Mokuba, I wasn't planning to move in permanently. And what about Seto? You haven't thought to ask him yet!" she stated hotly.

Several of the workman stopped to look at the proceedings, only to feel the contrastingly cool tongue of Seto asking if they were being paid good money to stand around like gaping codfish.

Pulling herself up, Anzu regained her composure. "I'm sorry, I just think it was very presumptuous of you both."

She had been going to continue along the strain of considering you don't like Seto Dad, but a niggling question in the back of her mind stamped its foot demanding to be heard. Not able to answer it for the moment, she slotted it away for further analysis later.

Instead she looked to Seto for an answer to the predicament. His normal, carefully schooled face flickered briefly with emotion. One she couldn't quite pin down with a name yet, as it had crossed so fleetingly.

* * *

_a/n - oh the sneaky questions some of you ask. But my lips are sealed_, _you'll have to read and see. _; 


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Tired could not even begin to describe the lethargy within Anzu. Between the physical labour of the day and her dance class, her exhausted mind and body wanted nothing more than to curl up like a cat and shut the rest of the world out. She stood slumped against the entrance to the mansion, unable or unwilling, she couldn't decide which held the stronger claim, to move any further.

"Should I put a sign pointing to the kitchen, out on the drive?"

Anzu wearily threw a questioning look at Seto.

"You seem to have taken up residence there, a tad difficult for people to enter don't you think? So either you move, or we have to rework the role of each door."

Her smile, small as it was, still brought the same luminance to her slightly dulled eyes. She marvelled quietly at the details her tired mind was able to see, that her active mind couldn't. If she hadn't been so tired she would have missed the underlying humour within his eyes, her active mind would have focused solely on the expressionless face and scurried away hurt.

"Mr Kaiba, cook wants to know if everyone is ready for dinner."

Seto gave a sidelong glance at Anzu, while redirecting his attention to the maid.

"Tell her to wait until Miss Mazaki has had a bath and returns downstairs."

"Very good Sir."

"No wait,"

Seto raised an eyebrow archly, while the maid stopped in her tracks.

"Sorry, I was just going to say, I'll have a bath later. I'll just go upstairs and have a quick wash and change my clothes. You can tell cook I won't be longer than 10 minutes."

"Very good Miss."

Seto looked thoughtfully at the retreating figure of Anzu, filing it away for future reference.

* * *

As promised, Anzu had returned downstairs well within the 10 minutes. Stepping into the dining room, she stopped suddenly as she took in the guests within the room. Biting her bottom lip she sidled up to Seto.

"You didn't tell me they would be here."

"Did you ask?" his mouth twitched slightly, blue eyes alight with the same humour as before.

Anzu's mouth hung slightly agape. With a movement so fast, that only he would see, she poked her tongue out.

"Careful flies might carry that cheeky tongue away," He whispered in her ear, passing to carry the drinks he'd prepared to the others in the room.

After the initial shock, Anzu relaxed and lost herself in the evening. Her attention constantly brought to the squirming Mokuba on the opposite side. She could see him from the corner of her eye, each time she started in conversation with those to her left and by instinct her head would turn towards him. Sheepishly he would apologise for interrupting. And each time he received the same reply.

"This is your house Mokuba, we're merely guests."

Mokuba perked up, only to wither away again under Seto's gaze. No words ever passed his brother's lips the look spoke more than enough for him to digest.

"Well seeing as our plane leaves at midday, and we've still a few things to organise, I think it's time you and retired for the night Arlie."

Receiving no immediate reply, Anu waved his hand in front of his wife. With a start she returned to the world of her surroundings. "Ah yes, quite."

Anu stood, momentarily placing his back to his wife. Arlie quickly mouthed to Anzu. "What did I just agree to."

With a confused frown as he saw his daughters lips twitch and purse Anu quickly turned to look at his wife, receiving an over enthusiastic smile in answer to his unspoken question.

Mokuba was nearly beside himself. It was like watching the family comedy channel only better, because he was a part of it. He could hear the muttering of Anzu's father wishing he'd had a boy, at least the odds would have been stacked in his favour, instead of being alone on a limb and out of the loop all the time. And then the counter from her mother as she patiently explained that it was his own fault he had a daughter.

Confused by her mother's response Mokuba classified it as an ask Anzu later question?

Anzu laid her arm on the table in front of her, resting the elbow of the other arm on the edge. With her forehead cradled in the hand of her raised arm, she shook her head.

"And this Mokuba is why sometimes it's good not to have parents, they embarrass you."

Arlie walked round and kissed her daughters head. "You know you love us."

A groan was all she got in reply.

* * *

Despite retiring late to bed, Anzu rose early. She'd had a thought when she climbed into bed, and it played through her dreams. Even without the alarm to rouse her, Anzu's inner clock rang loud and clear telling her it was time to get to work. This would be her last day with her parents for possibly well she didn't know how long really but knew that it wouldn't be anytime soon. She wanted to do something special for them. She also wanted to thank those who were taking her in at such short notice.

She pulled the brush through her hair, the action slowing as she thought about her host. He was such a puzzle, certainly more intricate even than Yugi's millennium one had been. One minute he would show for all the world how much he hated her, the next he was bending over backwards to help. He could have let her out on the pavement yesterday and driven off, but he didn't. He could have left them all to stay at the hostel for the night, yet again he didn't. He certainly didn't owe them anything, but then maybe he felt indebted for her time with Mokuba.

She could feel the stamping foot again in her subconscious. Ah yes that thought needed addressing didn't it. She'd promised to see to it last night, but her tired mind did not recall. She would mull this one over a bit, watching and waiting for a sign to guide her.

Skipping lightly down the stairs, she went straight to the kitchen. Cook was in readying herself for the day ahead.

Placing her hands flat on the hard surface, Anzu leaned on the bench, kicking the toe of her shoe lightly into the tiled floor a pleasant smile gracing her face.

"Cook, how would you like the morning off?"

Cook juggled the skillet she had just removed from the cupboard below, steadying at the last minute to allay the inevitable crash.

"Well I can't say as I wouldn't mind, but Mr Kaiba hasn't approved it."

She reminded Anzu of a prairie dog in a documentary she had seen, eyes popping out and head swivelling, sniffing for any trace of the enemy. It was all Anzu could do not to laugh at the poor woman.

"You leave it to me," Anzu said calmly walking round to remove the skillet from Cook's hand. Placing it on the bench, she then undid the strings of Cook's apron, lifting the neck strap over her head and placing it haphazardly beside the skillet. With gentle hands on each shoulder, Anzu steered Cook out through the kitchen doors. Cook's head still swivelled about expectantly.

"I don't know about this Miss," Cook's tone was dubious. She appreciated the immediate gesture of the girl, it was the aftershock she wasn't too keen on.

"It'll be fine, I promise. Now you go and take yourself off somewhere nice for the day."

"If you say so."

Walking back to the kitchen, Anzu fancied she could hear Cook packing in preparation for a new abode.

"_Ye of little faith." _Thought Anzu.

* * *

A little over an hour later she was ready, and the kitchen as pristine as it had been before she began. She only hoped that what she'd done would be to everyone's liking. She knew her parents enjoyed wild mushrooms and asparagus with egg's benedict, the disturbing realisation that perhaps Seto and Mokuba didn't only now dawned on her. Doubt clouded her mind as she took the covered plates to the dining room, having already laid the table, she placed them down in each spot. Running upstairs quickly she knocked on each door, calling them down to breakfast. Turning on heel she returned just as fast to the kitchen, grabbing the pot of fresh coffee. Entering the dining room she slowed, hiding her surprise at seeing both Seto and her father already dressed and seated.

The foot stamped again.

Anzu's eyes narrowed slightly and her mouth set in a line. _"Stop it! I'll talk to you later. Besides you're wrong."_

Not realising she had the rapt attention of both men she nearly drilled a hole in the table as she rammed the pot down on the coaster.

"Everything all right?" Enquired her father.

"What? Oh sure just thinking." She flashed her smile.

"Some thought." Answered Seto dryly, looking intently at the base of the coffee pot.

He felt certain he could see sapphires beginning to shine in her eyes, but was relieved when she merely said.

"You two were quick."

"We've been up for a while, talking over a few things."

Anzu caught her fathers gaze and held it.

"Really, what things."

"I was telling your father about my trip to America."

Anzu nodded, her attention solely on her father. "You two should start eating, before it gets too cold, I'll go and see what's keeping the other two."

Lifting the cover Anu let out a whoop of joy. "Now I wonder who told Cook your dear old dad's favourite breakfast."

Passing behind her father she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"I never told Cook a thing, I swear."

"Then how'd she know to make it?" Came her father's perplexed response.

"Cook didn't make it," An angelic reply from the stairs wafted through the door.

Seto looked at his plate and then to Anu.

"Egg's benedict." Anu said, placing a forkful in his mouth.

Seto merely looked at the door.

* * *

Anzu's eyes danced with quiet laughter as she watched Mokuba peering at the underside of the mushroom he'd raised with his fork.

"Anzu?"

"Yes Mokuba?"

"_Wait for it!" _Her mind said.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"_Wind the handle this records going round again."_

"You just did." She replied desperate to keep her stoic expression.

Mokuba let the mushroom drop to the plate.

"Anzu!"

"_Oops mouth twitched, come on Mazaki, you can do it, straight face."_

"Mokuba?"

Mokuba sat in silence contemplating his next move.

"Never mind."

The shell cracked and Anzu laughed. "In answer to your question Mokuba, the answer is yes."

"But I didn't ask it?" said the confused boy.

"You didn't have to."

"My daughter the mind reader, if you don't make it dancing honey, you could always take up fortune telling. People seem to be quite big on that sort of stuff these days." Her father joked. "Seto and I were having an extremely interesting conversation on the habits and traits of the human race."

Anzu offered a blank expression at Seto. "Such as?"

"Well," continued her father. "What draws one person to another for instance. Is it merely their intellect, or their physicality? Do they see only monetary value or moral? Or perhaps their physiognomy, Seto was telling me about one of the flight attendants. What did you say her name was?"

Anzu's insides coiled tightly around each other.

"Angela." Reply flat.

The coil wound tighter still.

"That's it, well in her case it seems to be a combination of all things."

Arlie looked disbelievingly at her husband. The effect of the gaze however was lost as he persisted with his chosen topic. By the end, Anzu and her mother, not to mention Mokuba, had each received a fairly detailed description of the ethereal woman. Each equally depressed by it.

Gathering up the plates, Anzu declined offers of help and fled to find sanctuary within the kitchen. Letting a single tear fall, she scolded herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. And you." She told her stamping subconscious, " Are stupid too. I told you, you were wrong. Of course my father would be okay about me staying here, there's no danger is there. There never was, this Angela has it all sown up. I wonder does Rose know that she's been passed over yet? God Mazaki you're pathetic, even your own father kn...ew…"

At this point she felt the sharp kick of a boot to the head, figuratively of course. The knowledge slowly sunk in. Her father _knew_!

* * *

_a/n - again thanks to all for reading and reviewing. If this chapter seems a little confused, my apologies but it will eventually make sense._


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Her mind played the thought over and over again. He knew. Why hadn't she noticed the little slip at the table? Did her mother know too? No she can't have, she looked just as wiped by the conversation as Anzu had. But that little slip, why hadn't she picked it up there and then. Oh that's right, Seto had distracted her by asking for the coffee pot. So both were a part of this lie together. The question was when had the charade begun.

"Anzu, honey where are you?"

Placing the final plate in the cupboard, Anzu left the kitchen to join her mother in the entrance hall.

"I'm so sorry honey. That must have been very difficult for you." Arlie whispered in Anzu's ear as she brought her daughter in for a hug.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologise for the insensitivity of the male population, it comes naturally to them. Mokuba excluded of course." Anzu gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"That's my girl. We've just got to go to the house for the handover with the new owners and then head to the airport. Will we see you there?"

"Though the mouse king should try, he could not keep me from you."

Her mother laughed and then with solemn gaze she lifted Anzu's chin and held it in the palm of her hand. "Promise me, that no matter what, you will always be you. Don't let anyone or anything change that essence that makes you what you are."

Anzu wrapped her fingers about her mothers hand, and pulling it from her chin held it firmly within both her own. There were words within words there, but the possible meanings were too many to tell what the true point was.

Anzu smiled and performing a perfect pirouette laughed. "I shall be rich, successful and totally unaffected."

Arlie nodded with a smile. _"That I don't doubt." _Voicing the thought only within her own mind. Distracted she looked to the source of the noise.

"You know Arlie, I could get used to a place like this." Laughed her husband as he jogged down to meet them. With a head count on their bags he pulled Anzu in for a bear hug.

"Dad, air, you know that stuff vital for living." Anzu's voice was muffled against her fathers chest.

"Sorry, didn't understand a word of that." He said releasing his hold.

'Never mind." She answered. Looking every bit the landed codfish, forcing air back into her starved lungs.

* * *

With briefcase in hand, Seto entered the front of his building, unaware of people and things about him.

"This game has become complicated, how could I have been so stupid to have allowed that slip up."

The lift door slid close.

"_I'm the one meant to be controlling this, not them, how did they get the upper hand?"_

His eyes watched without truly seeing the arrow continuing it's upward climb to his office.

"_Still it can be salvaged. Now that there will be some distance between them, it just means I need to…."_

The doors slid open. Striding purposefully towards his office, he stopped abruptly as Tanaka stepped into his path. He quirked an eyebrow at her, Tanaka bit lightly on her bottom lip.

"I take it Tanaka that there is a perfectly excellent explanation for what you just did."

"_Get a grip Tanaka, you've done worse and still kept your job_."

"Ah there's someone waiting in the office for you."

"And?"

"Well, actually there are two people waiting in your office for you. I'm sorry I let one in, since you said you were on your way in, and then the other one came, and I tried to say that there was already someone in there, and that they would have to come back, but they wouldn't listen and walked straight in…"

"Tanaka, you're babbling. Who is in there? Never mind I'll find out for my…."

Opening the door he was greeted by the stares of two women.

"_Like you said," _his conscience quipped. _"Complication is now the name of the game, and the distance you just counted on has closed in considerably."_

_

* * *

_

"Mokuba, can you stop fidgeting for five minutes." Anzu's exasperation was reaching beyond proportionate levels.

"Sorry Anzu, I just like watching the planes, and every time I try and see one, someone steps in front of me."

She ruffled the boys hair.

"Tell you what, when my parents board I'll take you round the other side and we'll push through to the window, that way we'll both see them take off and we can stay a while after to watch some more. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good, now sit still."

Mokuba gave a sheepish look through his bangs. With him firmly glued to the one spot, Anzu took up the cause. Jumping up from her seat each time she thought she saw her parents, only to flop back down when she realised that it wasn't them.

"Where on earth are they?" She muttered. Peering at her watch she found that she and Mokuba had been waiting for forty minutes.

"Sorry…we're …late." Her mother panted as she ran through the departure lounge to greet the two.

With hands resting on her mothers shoulders Anzu glimpsed behind to try and spy her father, but couldn't see him.

"He's checking the bags," her mother gasped trying to regain her breath. "Handover took longer than expected, the woman wasn't there when we got there, something to do with being caught up elsewhere. Not sure what, but I think your father knows, the estate agent is going to handle it from here. Can't help thinking how odd it is."

"What's odd?" Replied Anzu.

"Well, how something you have no real contact with before suddenly appears everywhere."

"Speak slowly and speak in a language I can understand, you've lost me at present."

"Angela."

"What about her?" Tone clipped

"No, not her, the name. It's not one I've had a lot of contact with and now twice in one day I've heard it."

"Oh?"

"Yes, the person who bought our house, bought it for someone by that name. Bizarre isn't it."

Anzu's face went stony and reply quiet. "Very."

Any further conversation was cut off by the boarding announcement.

"Well, that's us." Boomed Anu, coming through the lounge to meet them.

Grabbing Anzu tightly he whispered. "I know that you are going to be the best, no matter what you choose. Take every opportunity that is given, and know that whatever choices you make, your mother and I will be proud. Good luck Anzu."

The tears were streaming and her voice too choked to speak, all she could do was nod and cling to them both.

Pulling Mokuba into her warm and scented body, Arlie kissed his forehead and whispered. "I trust you to take care of her now, you hear?"

The moment was all too much for the small boy and he nodded and wept not wanting to let go. Anzu gently pried him away and held him close, watching the backs of her parents slowly disappear down the walkway to the doors of the plane.

"Let's go round now."

A gentle movement of his head the only indication he heard her.

* * *

As the plane disappeared into the distance, Mokuba shone sad eyes at Anzu.

"I don't want to stay now," he said quietly. "Can we go?"

Anzu forced a smile for him. "Absolutely. How about you head home in the car, and then I'll come and join you. I just need to go and see someone. Is that okay with you?"

"Will it take long?" He asked forlornly.

"Hopefully not. Something's not making sense to me, and I want a clear answer."

With Mokuba on his way home in the car, Anzu flagged a cab.

"_Please let me be wrong," _she pleaded with her mind.

"Where to Miss?" asked the driver.

* * *

_a/n - sorry for the delay, my grandmother had a stroke and things have been a bit hectic. Hope you all enjoy this latest edition._  



	21. Chapter 21

* * *

Stepping into the revolving doors, Anzu hurriedly wiped the tears from her face. Crying would get her nowhere in this situation. Nervously she watched the upward climb of the arrow, cursing silently at each stop, wishing people would take another lift. It seemed that everyone wanted to reach the CEO's office that day. Maybe she should just let them go and press the down arrow. The longer the trip up took the more just running away became attractive. The journey finally ended, any thought of escape wiped as she was pushed through the doors with the rest of the throng. She looked anxiously at those about her, twisting her fingers, those that had surrounded her peeled off to different desks and doors, leaving her standing alone in the middle of the room. Ironically it seemed she would be the only one holding conference with the CEO. Not having noticed her before, people began to stare as she remained rooted to the spot uncertain of her next move. It would be foolish to turn around now and get back in the lift so steeling herself she moved forward to Seto's office. Tanaka looked up.

"I'm sorry you can't go in at present, there's already someone in there."

Anzu didn't hear, her mind was too busy working over the things she wanted to say.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait or come back, there's…"

The rest of the sentence was lost as Anzu opened the door and walked in.

Pulling up short Anzu's eyes widened as she was met by the frosty hazel gaze of Rose. Recovering quickly Rose plastered a wide smile.

"Anzu, darling how simply wonderful to see you again." Rose rushed forward to hug her.

"You didn't tell me that Anzu would be joining us Seto!" Rose admonished playfully. "But y're simply full of surprises today, aren't you?"

Anzu met the steady unreadable blue eyes of Seto. She hadn't seen him when she'd first entered, her attention immediately taken by Rose seated in front of his desk.

"Joining you?" She queried, shifting her gaze back to Rose. "I only came to ask Seto something before going to Mokuba." She said slowly, confusion etched through the small frown that furrowed her forehead.

"Oh yes, the dear little thing, where is he?"

"Home."

"So definite, that's what I like about you Anzu, you never mince words, you are _simply,_ you."

Anzu's eyes narrowed as she comprehended the barb behind the compliment. A sly smile, completely uncharacteristic to her features tugged the corner of mouth. A slight sapphire glint shone from her narrowed orbs. Rose' smile faltered a little as she tried to interpret the message behind the look. As though it had never been, Anzu's expression returned to its normal pleasant self.

"What did you want Anzu?"

It took a second for the question to register, Seto having been momentarily forgotten in her battle of wills with Rose.

"It's not important." She answered.

"To come all the way into the city to speak with him, my dear girl there must have been some urgency to the question." The purr had returned to its full strength. "A certain young lady vying for our man's affections here, wouldn't have anything to do with it now?"

Anzu was completely thrown, she had no words to answer Rose at that moment. At least none that she could utter without crying again.

Seto's harsh voice cut the tension like a knife. "Enough."

"But don't you think that Anzu has a right to know what she's up against?" continued Rose. "I mean after all, she is living with you now."

"I ..I..I'm only there until I leave for New York." Anzu stammered. "Seto offered me a place to stay since my parents had to sell our house and leave."

It was Rose' turn to offer a sly smile.

"Yes, quite a quick sale wasn't it? After all a week ago you had no idea where y'd get the money to travel and hey presto someone waves a magic wand and y're on your way."

"Why Mazaki is staying with me is none of your business, neither is how she's getting to New York." Seto growled.

Rose looked every bit the cat that caught the canary. "Tsk, Tsk. I expected more from you Seto. You forget that my father is one of the, sorry, the main Patron of Julliard. And incidentally the main backer of your's and Oswald's little project. Play nice, or else you may find you don't play at all."

Rose gathered up her purse from the chair and smiling glided towards the door. Placing a finger under Anzu's chin, she held the girl's eyes with her own. She then offered the most honest sentence she would possibly ever give.

"He's played you and I to perfection my dear, but I intend to win."

Moving her head to the side, she smiled at Seto and proceeded through the door, only to stop.

"Oh and Seto, give my regards to Angela, I'm sure you'll be able to help her settle in nicely to her new home. She's such a charming little thing Anzu, I hope you get to meet her."

Closing the door behind her Rose held her head high, and smiled for the entire world to see, only letting the façade fall when the lift doors slid shut. There were things she could do and things she would do to right this wrong in her life.

* * *

Anzu looked down at the floor. The rushed conversation with her mother rang through head. Anger began to grow, but at what exactly or why she was uncertain. All she knew was that right now she had to leave, and fast. The will to hurt something of someone was too strong.

Seto watched and waited for some sign to know what she would do; when none came he started towards her. She moved backwards to get away from him, reaching behind for the doorknob. Shaking her head for him to stay where he was she pull the door open with such abruptness that the metal catch caught the small of her back, causing her to wince from the cut it inflicted through her thin top.

"Anzu wait."

She shook her head. He reached for her, but she was gone before he could grasp her hand.

"Damn it!" he growled

Tanaka appeared at the door.

"Is there something I can do sir?" She asked timidly.

Seto kept his back to her. His eyes glaring angrily at the wall in front of him.

"Book me a flight to New York, same airline as last time."

"Ah yes Mr Kaiba. Um what day?

"Eight days from now."

* * *

Mokuba's pensive gaze followed Anzu as she moved about the kitchen. She'd not long returned home. It had been five hours since she'd placed him in the car, and she hadn't said more than 'I'm sorry' since walking through the door.

"Whatchya making Anzu?"

"Your dinner."

"But Cook can do that, Seto might get angry if she doesn't."

Anzu fixed a steady eye on the boy. "Well Mokuba, he can build a bridge like the rest of us."

Mokuba's eyes shifted nervously to anywhere but the angry girl before him.

"Anzu what's wrong? Are you sad, because your parents are gone?"

She looked at him. He had no idea what was going on, and she had no right to vent her dislike for his brother at him.

"Yes Mokuba, I'm sad because they're gone, and I no longer have a place that belongs to me." She added the last part quietly.

Mokuba's head shot up. "You have here. You live here now, so this belongs to you."

"I'm a guest here, nothing more." She answered sadly.

"You're wrong," came the hot reply.

"Am I? I think you'll find it's your brother's own guilty conscience that's allowed me to stay."

"That's not true, Seto doesn't have to feel guilty. You're here because we want you."

"Mokuba!"

The startled boy turned to face his brother.

"Yes Seto?"

"Why don't you go to the games room, I have something I need to talk to Anzu about."

Mokuba, could feel the tension between the two, walking slowly to Seto he whispered. "I am right, aren't I?"

Seto did not answer.

Looking over his shoulder at Anzu, Mokuba left and took out his own frustrations in the games room as he had been directed to.

* * *

_a/n - a huge note of gratitude to you all. Thanks for reading and thank you for the well wishes. My grandmother, though still in hospital, is recovering nicely. _

_ I also hope that my individual replies have been coming through, as for some reason your reviews are not being emailed to me. I only know that you've posted when I check the stats on the site._

_ I hope the recent Easter break was a happy and safe one to all, regardless of personal beliefs.  
_


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

"So you've put two and two together, and with Rose' help come up with five." Seto commented dryly.

Anzu just glared and turned her back to him.

"Ignoring me won't make me go away. I'm actually quite a patient person, regardless of my temper."

No answer.

He stepped further into the kitchen. She struggled with her own resolve not to turn and look at him. She bit down on her lip with as much force as she could stand, to stop from talking. Annoyed she flicked away a loose bit of hair from her face, only to have it fall back in her eyes again. She blew impatiently at the strand, but could not control it. Like everything else it was against her. She lifted her hand to move it again only to find that another had beaten her to it. So wrapped within her own little world she hadn't felt him close in, turning quickly she found herself hard against the front of him. Her earlier intention to hurt flared but was unable to do anything as he pinned her wrists tight within his own hold.

"Once bitten, twice shy." He explained to her angered look at his hands.

"Let me go." She hissed.

"Not a chance, I've already received one slap from you, and I don't plan on feeling it again."

"I wouldn't put myself out."

"Wouldn't you just, I can see it plainly in your eyes that you want me to hurt like you think I've hurt you."

She pulled vainly to release herself but was unable to budge the tightly wound fingers keeping her arms in place.

"Why don't you stop and listen and then I'll let you go. If you still feel like lashing out then, be my guest."

"Nothing you could say, would interest me. Why I'm here and how I get to New York is nobody's business but yours, right?"

"Wrong. I said it was none of Rose' business. See you've still got two and two making five." His own eyes now turning dark with coming ire.

"Oh so I'm to be privileged and hear how appeasing my father with the sale of our house to your girlfriend is going to make all his wishes for me and consequently himself come true. Well let me thank you once and for all from the Mazaki's and assure you that in eight days time you won't ever have to think about any of us again."

Letting her go suddenly he stepped back. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he spoke.

"I'd hoped you would use that part of you that has common sense, but I see that Rose has accomplished her task well." Regaining his cold assurance he continued. "You're right, my reasons for doing this are no one's business but my own. I've booked your flight to New York, it was part of the agreement before you get on your high horse, I wish you well when you get there. In the mean time I ask that you try and keep your hate for me check so that the last few days are pleasant for Mokuba. This is our fight not his."

Anzu was duly abashed. Mokuba, the innocent party in all this, how could she make it up to him. It was possibly one of the most absurd statements to follow the argument with but rational thought was ebbing at its lowest.

"I'm making dinner for us all, is that okay?" Voice meek.

Seto had been walking towards the door, his back to her, with a hard set to his eyes he glanced back and nodded.

* * *

The next two days passed by uncomfortably. Seto rarely appeared, but when he did the tension of previous days would envelope all that had preceded his arrival. She knew without a doubt that his time away was not always spent at the office, tiny bits of conversation between Mokuba and him on the phone gave credence to that. She just didn't want to think about where that time was being spent, it made her own heart ache too much.

"_Pull yourself together, it's none of your business." _She chided herself.

"_Isn't it?" _Came the two bobs worth of her mind.

"_No! It's not."_

"_Then stop thinking about it." _Her mind retaliated.

"_Easy for you to say." _She countered.

"Easy for you to do, or does Pandora's box still hold something for you?" It continued in sly tones. 

"_Hardly, he made it all too plain the other day."_

"_Did he, I don't recall him saying so, not in so many words, or any words for that fact?" _

"_Your playing with me, stop it."_

"_I'm your conscience, I'm meant to."_

She buried her hands deep into her and shook her head, but the inner voice would not leave.

"_There is a way to find out you know." _It continued, enjoying its hold on her.

"_NO, don't even think about it, he'd kill me."_

"_He wouldn't have to know."_

"_Oh wouldn't he just, I suddenly turn up on the doorstep and they're in the middle of something, yeah he'd know all right."_

"_So you make sure he's not there."_

Anzu chewed on her bottom lip.

"Something bothering you Mazaki?"

Guilt was written in big black letters across her face.

"NO!" It was almost a squeak.

"Right, well there's a phone call for you."

She gave her thanks and scooted before her nervousness could be called into question.

"Hello Anzu speaking."

"Ms Mazaki, Jack Price here, how ya doin'?"

"Um fine. I'm sorry your name's not familiar, have we met?"

A pause came from the other end of the receiver. His breathing the only indication he was still there.

"I can't say as I've had the pleasure yet, but ya have met my son and daughter. I'm Rose' father."

"Oh."

He laughed. "Yes sir, I'm afraid my little gal does tend to have that effect. Now I hope she hasn't been doin' anythin' to upset you."

Anzu twisted the phone cord in agitation, noticing for the first time that Seto had followed her and showed no signs of leaving.

"Ms Mazaki, are ya still with me?"

Snapping out of her trance, she answered. "Yes Mr Price, I'm still here."

"Jack please, Mr Price is my father."

She fancied she saw Seto's eyes narrow at the mention of the caller's name. Though why she couldn't fathom, after all it was he who told her she had a phone call.

"Well Mr.. sorry Jack how can I help you?"

"Actually it's what I can do for you that I'm calling. I understand from my Rose that you're quite somethin'."

Anzu caught the inside of her cheek between her back teeth. This could not be good, particularly after the showdown with Seto the other day.

Sensing that she was not going to answer, Jack continued. "I got a proposition for ya Ms Mazaki, now ya don' haveta answer straight away, think about it and get back to me, okay."

"And it is?"

Thirty minutes later she placed the receiver back on its cradle. Seto still stood, hands in pocket, leaning against the door jam.

"What did he want?"

She looked up. "It's rude to listen into other's conversations."

Seto ignored this and asked again. "What did _he _want?"

Sighing in defeat she answered. "He had a proposition for me."

Seto's rapid straightening set her nerves on edge.

"_What?"_ His voice low and dangerous.

"I'm to think it over and get back to him." Anzu stumbled over the words.

"_What _are you to think over and get back to him about?"

"I can't tell you," she said quickly.

He lurched forward gripping her shoulders painfully.

"You will tell me, and tell me now." He bit down on the last word to emphasise his point.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

"No, it's none of your business. You have your dirty little secrets, so leave mine alone."

Seto was taken aback by the forthrightness behind the reply.

"I'm warning you, if this in any way damages me or that which belongs to me, you'll wish the earth was a larger place."

Anzu swallowed back her fear, trying to recoup her equanimity. The whole event had rattled her, and she could neither hide nor deny it. But her answer for Jack Price shone as clear as the bright neon lights on Broadway. She would accept his offer.

"It won't, I promise." Her voice rose barely above the gentle hum of his laptop. "I think I'll check on Mokuba and go to bed, goodnight Seto."

She edged around him fleeing for the exit. He slammed his fist hard on the desk.

"You can keep your little secret for now Anzu, but you will tell me." He muttered to the heavens above.

* * *

Waking next morning, Seto dressed lost in thought with his plans for the day. His eyes held a sinister glint, as he plotted the days order of events.

"You're very, Anzu what's the word I want?" asked Mokuba from his side of the dining table. He'd nearly fallen off his seat when Seto had entered.

Anzu looked up from her book. "Casual?"

"Yeah, No that's not it, there's another word."

"Relaxed?" Offered Seto.

"No, that's not it either." Mokuba started to stream off a list of synonyms for what he wanted.

Seeing that she would not be allowed to continue until Mokuba was appeased, Anzu closed her book, picking up a piece of toast she bit the corner off while observing the frustrated child. Chewing leisurely she swallowed and smiled at Mokuba.

"The phrase you want is laid-back."

Mokuba flew up in his seat pointing wildly at Anzu. "That's it, that's the one. I knew you'd understand."

Anzu chuckled and shook her head. The entire thought was absurd, since when did the words laid-back and Seto Kaiba ever come together in the same sentence. Though, stealing a glance sideways, she had to admit that his attire was certainly out of the ordinary. Gorgeous and definitely not for the image of a hardnosed CEO, more like playboy extraordinaire.

"I'm taking the day off." Seto said simply.

Mokuba choked on the bit of toast he'd inhaled at the announcement. Anzu sprang into action, rushed to his side and pounded firmly on his back until the coughing abated. Deducing that Seto was about to carry on she pushed Mokuba's plate and glass from his grasp.

"I do take days off, you know, it's not some strange occurrence."

Mokuba shot a disbelieving look to Anzu. His eye's begging to know where the real Seto was and who'd taken him.

"Name me one time, big brother." Mokuba's voice was hoarse from his throats recent ordeal.

Elements of Seto's natural self, reared up to greet the boys question.

Anzu blinked as she saw the trademark Kaiba smirk grace the angelic face of the younger brother.

"Now there's the big brother I know and love."

"Don't push your luck." Seto warned in low tones, returning to his food.

Trying to allay the outbreak of world war three and possible blood spillage, Anzu politely enquired what he would be doing with his day off.

"Spending it with you." Was the nonchalant reply, eyes firmly on the plate in front of him.

The slice of toast she had been holding slid through her now lax grip landing butter side down on Mokuba's head.

"_ANZU!_" Screeched the boy, pulling the offending item out. "Now I gotta have another shower."

This brought Seto's attention from his breakfast casting his gaze to one then the other. "I severely doubt you've had the first anyway."

"That's it, I'm calling Dr Yamoto, you're too weird. You and humour don't exist first thing in the morning, particularly when you haven't even finished that." Said Mokuba, pointing accusingly at the full cup of coffee seated in front of Seto's plate. Mokuba warily eyeing his brother continued muttering under his breath as left to clean the butter from his unruly hair.

Seto shrugged and resumed eating. Anzu slid into Mokuba's now vacant seat unsure how to cope with the new identity before her.

She rose slightly to reach for her book; about to return to the other side of the table, as it was just beyond her fingertips she let out a gasp as Seto placed it in her hands.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

He gave no sign of having heard her. Opening the book and then closing it again she spoke directly to Seto.

"What will the three of us be doing? You obviously have something planned."

"Three?"

"Yes, you said you would be spending it with us."

"Two plus two Anzu." He said wiping his hands on his serviette.

"Pardon?"

"You're making five again. I said you; I would be spending the day with you. And don't say that you hadn't calculated that, Mokuba's new hair style gives you away."

Anzu's mouth opened and then closed again, too flustered for any sort of coherent reply to issue forth. The idea of Dr Yamoto, whatever he/she does, seeming highly attractive.

* * *

The day had been great, no fantastic. As she entered the hall she could hardly think of a word in the human language to adequately describe how she felt. Seto took the lapels of her coat and slid it off her shoulders and down her arms, handing it to the butler.

"Mr Kaiba, Master Kaiba said to tell you that he will be spending the night with Mr Mouto."

If Seto was surprised or angered by this, it was not apparent. Anzu frowned.

"Did he tell you he was going?"

"No, but it doesn't surprise me, there was something at the game shop which caught his eye. I suppose he wanted a more in depth look."

Anzu stalked towards Seto's office and reached for the phone. Seto rested his hand on top of hers and pushed the receiver back down.

"I was just….

"I know what you were about to do. It's not necessary. He won't come to any harm with Yugi."

"He should have told you, that he was going." Her voice started to rise in pitch.

"Yes, but he did leave a message. We can check on him in the morning."

Her look was sceptical. "What sort of Doctor is Yamoto?"

Seto smiled. "Shall I make you an appointment to find out?"

"Make yourself one, whatever they do could be vital for Kaiba Corporation."

He burst out laughing. "Come on, there's something I want to show you."

Offering his arm he led the way back to the corridors of that night when he'd returned from America. They could hear the phone ringing.

"Unless it's Mokuba, we're not here." He called back.

"And if it is Mokuba?" queried Anzu.

"I'm going to chew his scrawny little neck off." He smirked.

"Oh I live to see the day."

"You should live to see many." He replied, a slight barb in his voice caused Anzu to doubt the pleasantness in the meaning behind, and her hackles to raise.

As she always did when uncertain the bottom lip became pinned by her well-attended bite.

"You'd never make it in business with that look, but strangely it's the expression I find most irresistible on you." Seto stated equably. "Maybe it's the honesty behind that makes it so?"

"I have no reason to be anything but."

"Don't you?"

The glossy sheen of the day shimmered some more allowing a little more of the underlying tension to seep through.

"Did you give Jack Price his answer yet?"

Anzu stood in place. Shaking her head, she gave a bitter laugh. "So this is why today happened. I should have known. You thought you could butter me up to find out what his proposal was. Well as a matter of fact Mr I know everything. Yes I have. I couldn't sleep last night so I rang him back and said yes."

Seto's eyes were dark and stony.

"Furthermore you have no right to look at me that way, what I've agreed to will benefit you and your stupid company."

His mouth tightened. "What have you agreed to?" came the question through gritted teeth.

"Weren't you listening? I just told you it wouldn't damage you or what you hold so precious."

"_How dare you presume to know what I hold precious, you know nothing?" _

"Don't I just. You have everything you want and need. You have Mokuba, your work, Angela. I.. I. Actually it doesn't matter what I do and don't have, I don't care anymore."

She tried to run, but the force of his hold pulled her backwards. Propelling her along the corridor, he grabbed the stiff door handle and wrenched it open, pushing her inside; he let his hand glide along the wall until he found what he was searching for. Within moments her vision was dazzled by the enormity and majesty of the room she now stood within. All thoughts of the argument evaporated; her mind was prisoner to the magnificent ballroom. Facing him, she asked the only question she could.

"Why?"

He took a moment to look around and then back to her. "Because I thought that of all people you would appreciate it."

She nodded dumbly.

"I'll leave you to it, do you remember the way back to the main section of the house." He was agitated beyond all methods of calming and wanted only to escape and be alone.

"Yes thank you."

* * *

_a/n - well they've finished the upgrade at last. Have been waiting patiently (cough! cough!) to post the latest chapter/s. As you will see the rating has gone up, this is for adult content that may appear in future chapters. Once again thanks to all for reading._


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

Anzu woke disoriented by her surroundings. She remembered dancing and crying alternately until she'd had no more energy to do either. She also recollected the plush chair in the corner of the ballroom where she had curled up to rest. What she didn't recall was the part where she walked back to her bed. Pulling back the covers she found was still in the previous days clothes.

Only one possible explanation presented its self, she had been carried to bed. It seemed unlikely the house staff would have, leaving only Seto. Puzzled by why he would bother, particularly after their argument, Anzu grabbed fresh clothes and entered the ensuite for a shower.

Placing the finishing touches to her appearance she made tracks for Seto's Office, finding it empty.

"Mr Kaiba, has gone to the office in town today."

She smiled, her recognition of the mans skills to pre-empt the needs of those he served.

"And Master Kaiba called to say he was spending the day at the arcade with Mr Mouto."

Were all her thoughts open to this man?

"Is there anything I can do Ms Mazaki?"

"No thank you."

"Very well, then I'll go about my business." He looked hesitant and as though he wanted to impart some great knowledge with her.

"Is there perhaps something I can do for you?" she asked.

He was caught with no where to run.

"I just wanted to say, and I hope I'm not too out of line. But I rather wish that you would not be leaving us, you make this place seem more…" he paused. "Homely."

He cleared his throat, his complexion showing a slight tinge of red. Making an excuse he left quickly for another area of the house.

Anzu pondered this revelation and sighed. Grabbing her coat she called out to no one in particular that she would be out for the day and would be home in time for dinner.

It had been a long walk the first time she'd done it, but now it seemed longer still. Anxiety gnawed at her empty stomach. As before though the distance offered her the time for reflection. She cursed inwardly as she began to question the necessity of this visit. It couldn't possibly serve any good to do it.

"_At least you'll know."_

"Yep, cold hard truth is just what I need." She muttered voice heavy with sarcasm.

Rounding the end of the street she knew so well her heart leapt to her throat when the all too recognisable car of Seto came into view. Practically diving behind the nearest bush she watched through the gap as her front door, her old front door she corrected herself, opened. Seto was first out and her legs gave way as she had her first sighting of the fabulous Angela. Although not close enough to tell with any certainty, it seemed that the beautiful creature had been crying. She dabbed at her face with a tissue and flung her arms about Seto, kissing his cheek, whispering words that Anzu could only guess at in his ear.

Anzu waited until his car drove from sight and the front door had closed.

"_Well," _her mind taunted. _"What now?"_

She was still kneeling within the bushes.

"There is nothing now, we have our answer." Rising she dusted her skirt off and pushed through the bushes.

"_Where's the we? You have your supposed answer. I for one want to hear more."_

"I'm insane! I'm talking to myself, answering myself and now I'm about to commit emotional suicide." She raised her hand to the doorbell.

Her instincts told her to run, but her legs wouldn't respond, her curious mind had taken firm control. Her innards clenched as she heard Angela's sweet laugh of "Seto I'm fine truly."

Opening the door wide Angela's laugh disappeared. "Oh, sorry I thought you were someone else. Can I help you?"

_Can I help you? _The words echoed through Anzu's mind. Several emotions ran through her body showing plainly on her face.

A smile that never quite reached her eyes adorned her. "No, actually I came to say thank you and congratulations."

Angela looked quite shocked. "What for?"

Anzu gestured to the house. "This was mine, well my parents really."

Understanding dawned. "You must be Anzu!" she exclaimed. "I've been dying to meet you."

If Angela's earlier shock was anything to gauge by then the complete shutdown within Anzu eclipsed it threefold.

"You have? I take it you've spoken with my parents." Her voice came out flat.

"What? No! I never had a chance to meet them, I wish I had."

"Then I don't understand why you would want to meet me so badly." Anzu was truly perplexed.

"Seto, of course." Angela's reply belying how stunned she was at having to give the answer. "Why don't you come in and we can talk."

* * *

Seto handed his briefcase and coat over to the butler.

"This place is suspiciously quiet, where is everyone?"

"Well Sir Master Kaiba is upstairs and Ms Mazaki has not returned."

Seto who's head was bobbing up and down at the knowledge that Mokuba had finally graced the house with his presence, ceased with the further detail that Anzu had gone and not returned. His jaw clenched and twitched.

"Did Ms Mazaki, say where she was going to?"

"No Sir."

"Did she say when she'd be back?"

"I believe I heard her say before dinner."

Noting the time Seto continued his interrogation.

"It's passed Mokuba's usual meal time, has he had any?"

"Yes Sir, Cook seen to that." The butler was now feeling decidedly unsteady under the piercing glare of his employer.

"If it helps perhaps Ms Mazaki is with her friends and just lost track of time."

"Hardly, since Mokuba was with those friends. There've been no calls to the house?"

"Ah no Sir, I've been within reach of the phone all day, would you like…."

His sentence was cut off by the opening and closing of the front door.

"Well Sir," His voice shook slightly "It seems alls well that ends well. Let me take your coat Miss."

Practically wrenching it from her the Butler beat a hasty retreat.

Anzu walked past Seto to the lounge, hoping to find some sign of Mokuba.

"He's upstairs."

She smiled, a warm and disarming smile, disappearing upstairs to talk with the boy.

It was forty minutes before she returned, exhausted from the unbroken diatribe of Mokuba's stay with Yugi. Pouring herself a glass of wine, she searched for Seto, there were things she needed to say, had to say before she succumbed to her inner child and wallowed in its innate ability to hide. After ten minutes she gave the cause up as lost, deciding that he had gone to his room she ventured through the corridors to the ballroom. Placing her glass on the floor, she warmed her muscles in preparation. It didn't matter that there was no music, the songs filled her mind and with perfect precision she executed her choreography. Bringing the dance to a halt, she sipped her wine.

"And that my girl is the closest you'll get to a lead performance." She said ruefully.

"Care to explain why?"

She nearly dropped her glass in fright as she spun to find Seto behind her.

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

He searched her face for an answer.

"Why?" He asked again, "Isn't that the reason you're going to Julliard. To be the greatest."

She shifted her eyes to the floor and sipped her wine some more, hoping for the courage to speak.

"I'm not going to Julliard."

Dark blue orbs flashed and narrowed. "What do you mean, of course you're going." His eyes widened. "Anzu what have you done you stupid girl, what was that proposal you agreed to?"

She tried to step away, but it always seemed that he was faster and stronger. Able to take hold of her within the instant he thought to. He shook her lightly.

"Anzu answer me, what was that deal?"

Anzu gave the struggle up as lost, allowing Seto to remove the glass from her hands and put it down, she fell against him and cried.

"He made me an offer I couldn't refuse. He said that he would organise an entry to our national dance company if I would give up the idea of a scholarship with Julliard."

"That makes no sense, why would you settle for a second string role when you could be the best? What aren't you telling me?"

Her next lot of words came out jumbled and largely incoherent. But he understood the meaning all too clearly.

"Anzu you stupid fool, you should have said. He has no hold over me or the company, if anything I can break them all, I've only to cut my ties with this deal."

Anzu stepped back partially.

"But you can't, isn't it going to p-put you beyond the reach of any opposition you have here?" Her voice shook with the tears that still fell freely.

He exhaled sharply. "Yes, but I have other ways of doing it. I'm no longer reliant on them, though the break into the American market would have been timely." He added.

He raised an amused brow as he watched her unceremoniously drag her sleeve down her arm, grasping a corner and wiping her nose and eyes free of moisture.

"Sorry," she offered quietly trying to clean his shirt.

"So you should be." But there was quiet amusement behind the reprimand. "Tell me, how was your meeting with Angela?"

"How? How did you know I was there?"

"Answer my question first and then I'll think about telling you."

She didn't respond. Sensing that the silence could last an eternity he prompted further.

"Is two and two making four now?"

"Yes." Replying softly while biting her lip again.

A low growl emanated from the depth of Seto's chest.

"You do realise there's a penalty for biting your lip so often?"

She shook her head; worried but curious by the possible reparation she would receive.

He stepped within her comfort zone; burying his hands within her hair he lowered his face closer to her own, hovering inches from her mouth.

"I might have to kiss you to stop it disappearing forever." He whispered, his breath warm and soothing on her mouth.

She had no time to reply, his mouth had swiftly claimed her own, and his hands began to roam freely.

Breathless she pushed away somewhat. Her chest heaving, pupils dilated. A light flush covered her body. Through her haze Seto did not appear to be coping much better. Leaning conspiratorially towards him she whispered.

"As much as I love dancing, I don't want my first time to be on a cold hard floor."

Smirking he tugged her arm and exited the room. They wended their way through another passage she had not seen before. Reaching the top of the stairs he pushed firmly on the panel before him, with a start she realised where they were. Seto had more than one entrance to his bedroom.

Taking command of her again he pushed her back against the door, forcing it closed.

"If you're not ready, you'd better say stop now, because shortly I won't be able to." His voice came through low and husky.

"I couldn't if I wanted to." Her own voice now low in passion.

His hands inched further under the hem of her skirt; his mouth skimmed her neck stopping over the rapid pulse. He let his teeth lightly graze and nip the area, kissing softly to sooth the small marks. He motioned with his hand on her thigh to open her stance, so he could move closer. Deftly he let his hands skim over her legs to her rear, lifting he pinned her with his own weight, the sensation sending shocks through her deeply aroused body. Clinging tightly with her legs, she let her fingers slide through his hair and trace the lines of his face. Finding himself with no room to manoeuvre he shifted them towards the bed, causing her to lose her momentum briefly as she laughed from her sudden descent to the soft mattress.

His eyes were predatory as they swept over her, the thin shirt doing nothing to hide her arousal. Pushing the flimsy material up, he placed small kisses across her abdomen, his hand inching further to caress her breast. He growled in frustration as her shirt slipped back towards him. Anzu was too lost in the feeling to be of any assistance. Pushing upwards with both hands, he slid it up and off, flinging it away he returned his attention to her chest. Balancing his weight upon his arms, he leaned forward to kiss her temple, moving down to her nose, landing finally on her lips, already swollen from his previous assault upon them. Feeling her leg snake round behind his own, he tried but wasn't quick enough to stop the full force of his landing, as she pulled him closer. Anzu didn't noticed the weight only the very real feeling of Seto's arousal. Taking charge she struggled with buttons of his shirt, trying desperately to make her hands obey the simple act of undoing. It took an age but they were finally released and the shirt thrown to join her own. She tried to manipulate their position, wanting to be on top, but found her opposition to strong. Her only consolation to be moved further up the bed. She let her hands roam downwards, he raised slightly to allow her access, moaning as her hand brushed over the front of his slacks. Undoing the button, she kissed his neck and chest sliding the zip of his pants down slowly. Bringing her right leg up she hooked her toe into the top of his underwear and pushed down, but the awkward position would not allow them to go far. Lifting her left foot she did the same that side. With the two sides now evenly proportioned she worked both feet together, finally forcing the material all the way from him into a discarded pile on the floor.

She arched her back as she felt his hand move beneath her, the contact with her heated skin nearly overloading his senses. Stopping for a moment, he steadied himself. Regaining control he undid the zipper and pushed her skirt and underwear down over her thighs, letting his own foot complete their journey to the floor. He couldn't hold much longer, and the thought of her first time weighed heavily in the back of his mind. No matter what came after, this would be the benchmark they would all be compared to. Readying himself he whispered softly in her ear, tiny kisses and warm breath distracting her from the initial force of his entry. She swallowed hard, a small whimper escaping the confines of her partially opened mouth. Seto as with all things he wanted, waited patiently readministering small kisses along her neck and jaw line, looking for the sign that she was ready to proceed. A small moan escaped as he moved ever so slightly to stop his bulk crushing her, a tiny smirk pulled his lips as he began a slow and steady rhythm. Her body burned with the heat between them, and her muscles clenched, with nerves exploding as she reached her climax. She continued to throb as Seto arrived at his own, causing her to experience another less frantic yet satiable result. A feeling of total contentment washed over her. Snuggling close she kissed his chest. His body held a light sheen of sweat leaving a salty tang in her mouth. Eyeing him slyly through her bangs, she pulled her teeth slowly across her bottom lip.

"Torment. Go to sleep."

* * *

_a/n - and there you go Rashi. Hopefully that meets your approval _


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

Deep in possibly the best sleep she'd had in weeks, Anzu batted lethargically at her shoulder. 

"Stupid fly, go away." She sighed.

But the fly didn't stop. Anzu swatted again at where it tickled her skin.

"I'm trying to sleep, go away."

"If you insist." Came the sultry reply.

Anzu's eyes opened gradually, blinking a few times to clear her vision. The fog that clouded her brain lifted and the realisation of what or rather who the fly was made her twist suddenly in the bed to face them.

"Morning!"

"Hi," She breathed rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her as she felt Seto's hands roam beneath the covers.

He smirked as he settled above her. "Just offering my apologies for the ….. End last night."

Anzu's eye's began to twinkle as she offered the same sly smile as the night before.

"Really, what ended?" She moistened her lips.

Seto's own dark blue orbs danced with the game.

"I don't remember now, nothing I suppose, well I better start getting ready for work." He tried to shift but found her hold had tightened somewhat.

"Try remembering." She said once more chewing on her bottom lip.

"Ah yes, it's coming back now; those disappearing lips, now how did I say I'd stop that?" He tilted his head to feign a considering look at the ceiling.

Taking his chin between her thumb and two fingers she brought his lips down to her own.

"Like this." She murmured before closing the gap.

Both were oblivious to the world around them. The door to Seto's bedroom flew wide.

"Seto..Seto…" Gasped Mokuba. "We can't find An…."

His hand slipped forward off the doorknob, sending the gaping boy thundering to the floor.

Seto rested his forehead on Anzu's. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath.

Anzu lay still, not daring even to breathe.

"Mokuba!"

"Y-yes Seto."

"Pick yourself up off the floor and face the door."

"Yes Seto." Came the meek reply.

Sensing his brother was either too scared to move or awaiting further instructions Seto kept going.

"Take as many steps as you need to exit this room."

The boy could easily have claimed a record for the pace at which he bolted from his older siblings chambers.

"Oh and Mokuba." Seto called, raising his voice to be heard. "Close the door."

_**BANG!**_

"Now I think we were somewhere about here?" His Cheshire smile returning.

Anzu let the built up air escape her little by little.

* * *

Upon dressing Seto went in search of Mokuba, hoping the boy wasn't too traumatised by the recent experience. 

Accepting the mail from the butler he sifted through the letters.

"Where is Mokuba?"

The butler stopped and straightened towards his employer.

"I believe Master Kaiba said he needed some air."

"I don't doubt, did he say where he was partaking of said air."

"I believe he had the driver take him to Mr Mouto's."

Seto ceased sifting the mail.

"He did! Well that visit should be nothing if not interesting." He added more as an aside to himself. "I have nothing more, thank you."

The butler showed the same hesitancy as the previous day. Seto gave the man a pointed look.

"You have something on your mind."

"Well begging your pardon sir, but Master Kaiba was most perturbed thinking Ms Mazaki had left us."

"I am aware of this."

The butlers shoulders shifted slightly as he persisted; his Adams apple prominent as he swallowed. His clothes gave the impression that they were in fact choking him to death bit by bit.

"I must say I also was concerned when it was found that Ms Mazaki's bed had not been disturbed and her presence could not be detected."

Seto's face was as fathomless as ever.

"I can assure you Ms Mazaki is still very much here."

The butler fidgeted some more. "Well I must say that is excellent news, we should be sorry to see her go, begging your pardon."

"Yes we will." Offered Seto.

"I'm sorry sir I don't understand, isn't Ms Mazaki staying, I thought…"

"You thought?" The eyebrow now elevated the merest height.

The butler felt the same anxiousness as the day before settle over him.

"Well seeing as Ms Mazaki…that is to say…" He was running his mind round in circles trying to present an answer that would not get him sacked for presumption.

"Ms Mazaki will be here until she leaves for New York." Helped the now bored employer.

With that Seto left the drained man to regather some semblance of decorum. Other house staff giving Seto's office a wide berth.

* * *

Picking up the phone, Seto dialled a number her knew like the back of his hand. It wasn't long before he heard the line pick up. 

"We move today."

With that he placed the receiver back down, closed his laptop, and grabbing his keys exited the room.

The poor butler was too slow in diving under the stairs and subsequently stood to face the Mansion owner again. He nearly melted to the floor in a puddle as awaited the next round.

Seto noting the perspiration building on the man's brow politely enquired.

"Is something the matter, are you unwell?"

"Ahem, no Sir. It's just a trifle warm in here."

Seto took this in and nodded thoughtfully. "Yes I do believe the heat has increased a little ways within the last 24 hours. I'm sure, however, it's been of some benefit?"

"Oh yes, quite Sir." Came the eager reply. "I believe you wanted to tell me something?" Desperate to alter the course of the conversation

"Can you tell Ms Mazaki that I will be detained and won't be home until late tomorrow; and I suppose that my brother should be notified too, if one can prise him from his hiding place."

"Can I tell them your whereabouts?"

"Tell them I've gone to meet an old _friend._"

* * *

_a/n - glad you liked the last one. to the anon reviewer - your criticism was duly noted and also appreciated. This chapter is shorter, but I felt it poignant to finish it where it did. Enjoy!_


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

It hadn't taken Mokuba long to find the driver and forcibly steer the man to the front of the car. He had to get out of there and fast. Feeling the heat rising further in his cheeks he suppressed the urge to choke the driver. Surely they could go faster, it wasn't as if they were in peak hour now. Further observation through the windscreen, however, told Mokuba why. Obviously a rather severe accident had occurred and the road was now bottlenecked and backed up to the hilt. He slumped back in his seat and glowered silently the rest of the way. 

Slamming the car door and throwing wide the shop door, he barely heard the clanging of the chimes as his legs carried him at rapid speed to the back where Yugi and his Grandfather sat eating an early lunch.

Yugi took in the distressed boy before him. His normally tousled hair, more wild than ever, clung to his brightened face.

"Grandpa you may want to put that drink down and finish chewing, I think Mokuba has something he'd like to share."

Solomon Mouto gave his grandson a bemused glance as he too began to assess the state of the young Kaiba.

"Is everything all right Mokuba?" Asked the old man kindly. "You seem to be in quite a rush "

Mokuba appeared unable to find the words he wanted.

"Seto…" Became the first word he could clearly formulate.

"Your brother, yes." Said Solomon gently, reaching for another half a sandwich. He battled to keep the shredded lettuce in as he signalled the boy to go on.

"In bed."

"Well we're certainly progressing, that's two words, together now." Said Solomon nodding at Yugi. "I'm quite sure that he does sleep sometimes Mokuba. What about Seto in Bed?"

He clasped the sides of the sandwich firmly to prevent the contents from continuing their escape plans, and brought the triangle up towards his mouth.

"_ANZU!" _Mokuba shouted this last bit out.

Solomon lowered the sandwich slightly, and puckered his brow. Trying to assimilate the words he raised the food to his mouth once more.

"What has Anzu to do with your brother sleeping?"

And there the triangle remained. Suspended in air as the old mans jaw and eyes grew as wide as saucers. Realisation had started to filter in halfway through his question, the shock too much to halt the last of the utterance.

As for Yugi, he could have been an advertisement for lifesavers with the perfectly formed 'o' his mouth gave.

"My, my, my. What have we here? Are we playing charades?" Came the breathy voice of Mai. "I'm getting strong signals from you Yugi that one of the words start with 'O'. Am I right?"

The men appeared suspended, unable to move, and therefore Mai received no answer.

"Okay, I'll take that as a no." She waved her hand before Mokuba's face; the boy was in a total trance. "Earth to Mokuba. Hello, this is Houston, do you copy."

Raising an eyebrow and looking to Yugi's grandfather for some form of assistance and normality, she was bitterly disappointed to find even he was disinclined to respond.

It seemed to take an age to happen, but there finally came an explanation through the broken speech of Mokuba uttering 'Seto, Anzu, bed.'.

Placing an arm about his shoulders, Mai caught Mokuba's gaze and held it.

"Ya know somethin' kid, we gotta work on your charade skills. Your meant to act it not say it."

The men paled considerably, while Mokuba's face flared with a fresh trace of red.

* * *

A short while later Mai stood at the front door of Kaiba mansion. She could hear Anzu yelling that she'd get it.

"Mai!" she gasped seeing the girl standing before her.

"Anzu," Mai smiled knowingly, peeking round as she followed Anzu in. "So, where's the cream?"

"Pardon?" Anzu's perplexity soon gave way to concern as she watched Mai closely. "Are you okay?"

"Well," began Mai chewing the ends of Sunglasses. "I may have woken up bored, but I gotta say goin' to the game shop, improved my day outta sight. I'm absolutely stellar now babe."

Anzu could sense a trap about to spring, but ventured forth bravely.

"Oh and why's that? Or shouldn't I ask?"

Wanting to play the situation for as long as she could, Mai quickly changed track.

"And since I had so much fun, I thought I'd share it with my favourite girl. Let's shop."

Not even waiting for an answer, Mai dragged the protesting girl through the front door.

"Mai, no money, I've got to get my handbag."

Mai frowned. "Oh all right, but be quick."

Anzu shot her glances back over her shoulder as she reentered the house. Mai called after her.

"Bring your rainy day one too."

* * *

Anzu surveyed the bags surrounding them.

"Do you really need all this stuff?" taking a sip of her coffee, she quickly put the cup down again as Mai's hand shot across the table at her.

"Let me see if you have a temperature. Of _course_ I do." Mai gave the shocked performance worthy of a star.

To prove her point she grabbed one of the bags pulling out an item and held it before Anzu.

"An eggwhisk!" Anzu just stared at it. "You woke up this morning and said that's it I'm nothing without an eggwhisk."

Huffing slightly Mai retorted. "I like omelettes, so sue me!"

As quickly as the sulky face appeared so did the wicked twinkle and conspiratorial smile. Inclining forward Mai twitched her finger signalling Anzu to come closer.

"So tell me, how do you like your eggs?"

Anzu's face coloured as the full implication of the question seeped through. She cursed inwardly for her stupidity in not recognising Mai's game sooner.

"I take it your's and Mokuba's visit coincided."

Mai sat back folding her arms with a smirk.

Anzu sighed. "Run his mouth off did he?"

Mai tilted her head thoughtfully. "Actually I can only remember him using three words."

Panic began to rise within Anzu.

"Mai who else was there?" She implored.

"Just Yugi and his grandfather."

"Oh God!" Anzu gripped her face in her hands trying not to think how it would be when next she saw them.

Mai laughed uproariously as she enjoyed the varying degrees of Anzu's embarrassment.

"Well one thing about it, you kept my promise to Mokuba. I wonder how the song would go with the colour green instead?" She said as an aside, trying to ease her aching sides.

It was mostly rhetorical but Anzu rose to the bait.

"What song?"

"Oh nothing special really, just a little ditty they call 'The Yellow Rose of Texas'."

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

Mai became serious for a moment. 

"So how does this turn of tide affect your moving to New York."

Anzu traced the rim of her cup, shifting her eyes to watch a mother trying to calm a rather spoiled child. "I'm not."

Mai frowned and leaned forward, her finger tapped the top of the table adding emphasis to her words. "Tell me he's not stopping you."

Anzu sighed. "No Mai, he's not, I've just changed my mind that's all."

"Rubbish you have, there's something else going on here, now tell me what it is."

Anzu gave Mai an appraising look. The older girl had taken the pose of determination and it was easy to tell the subject would not be let lie or brushed aside until she had her answer. Opening her mouth to respond, she was sidetracked by an approaching figure. Mai's gaze shifted to see a rather pretty air attendant making a direct line to their table. Instead of giving voice to her rather strange choice to stay, Anzu instead stumbled a greeting.

"Angela, how are you?"

The girl was all smiles, compared to the hard stare being elicited across the table.

Mai's eyes narrowed. _"So this is the other one, no wonder Mokuba was so distressed."_

Mai's mouth curled into a self-satisfied smirk. _"Yeah well sister, our girls beat you to it."_

She was pulled from her inner sanctum by the persistent sound of Anzu's voice.

"Honestly Mai, I've been trying to introduce you, this is Angela."

"So I hear."

Anzu flashed a look of uncertainty towards her. Angela merely gave a knowing smile.

"I see my reputation has made its way round."

"You betcha bottom dollar it has."

"Mai, _please._"

"It's alright Anzu, if I were in her place I'd do exactly the same thing. It's good that you have friends to look out for you."

Anzu could not hide her embarrassment, despite the reassuring words. "Why don't you have a seat, and you," she said firmly, noting the move to rise from Mai. "park your bum back on that chair and listen."

"Hmm, one night in his bed seems to have had a very detrimental affect on your niceness." Mai muttered as she resumed her place.

Angela's jaw dropped a little as she turned to face a now very red Anzu Mazaki.

"You go girl."

Mai gave the blond a rather stunned look. "Excuse me. I just tell you that someone's sleeping with your guy, and you say 'you go girl'. Anzu for the love of all my Harpies, wake me and tell me this is some weird dream."

Anzu looked about, somewhere in that outburst the walls of the room had moved everyone a little closer in. She could feel the electricity as people tried to appear as though they were carrying on about their business, while discreetly listening for further exciting details.

"_Mai,_" she hissed across the table. "Can you keep your voice down!"

Mai's expression took on a very wicked tone. "What you don't want people asking the colour of his bed sheets? Tell me does the great CEO have a Blue Eyes White Dragon Doona cover?"

Angela's eyes grew wide as she looked from each young woman to the other. Their stare became a twinkle. Anzu however, was scandalised. Somewhere behind her a coffee cup had broken with Mai's final question. Not too mention the distinct choking to the right of her. And in the end the silence was deafening.

Mai smirked.

The sound was small to start with and then gradually built to being almost a howl. Angela wiped the streaming tears from her face. Through the gasps for breath she asked. "He doesn't does he?"

Anzu scrunched up her nose and narrowed her eyes. "You know what?" She hissed. "You two were made for each other."

Angela collapsed into another fit of hysterics, while Mai started to chuckle.

"So I take it," she said turning to the table's newest edition. "That there is nothing between you and his holiness?"

Unable to speak, Angela merely smiled and shook her head. Eventually regaining her equilibrium she provided. "Not that the thought didn't cross my mind though."

"From what I heard you were quite a hit on his trip to America."

Angela looked to Anzu.

"Mokuba." She said simply

Angela nodded understanding. Giving Mai her attention again she continued. "It's all in the smile."

Mai raised a questioning eyebrow.

"He liked my smile. He said it reminded him of someone at home."

Mai's mouth took on a very distinct 'O'. It wasn't easy to throw her, but this meeting had definitely done that. Instead of being allowed to hate this newcomer, she was arriving to the very distinct conclusion that she liked her. A lot.

"Did he tell you who?' Mai could have cut her own throat at that one. "Actually forget I asked, that has the most obvious answer."

Angela's smile grew. "Oh yes, he made it very clear throughout the conversation where his allegiance was lying."

Now both eyebrows rose to meet her hairline. "Exactly how much did the iceman thaw with you?"

Mai began to choke with the details spilling forth.

"The only thing that had me puzzled, was why he had entertained that Rose Price in the first place. Rotten cow."

Mai had nowhere to go with that one except forward. Licking her lips she fixed Angela with a very direct stare over the rim of her cup.

"Ya know, if this was the closing scene to Casablanca, you and I would be walking into the fog now."

Anzu regarded the two closely. She had mainly been surrounded by male friends growing up, but now she was happy to think she had two close girl friends as well. Life was definitely on an up.

Giving an imaginary tip of a hat to Angela, Mai shifted her stare and Cheshire smile to Anzu.

"My thanks to you, for the cunning little jade before us, used you to distract me from my question. "

Anzu groaned.

"Well out with it, why aren't you going to New York?"

Angela frowned. "Seto told me you were."

Mai gave the girl a sidelong glance.

"I just came from the Airport, he said that you were going to be on my flight tomorrow night."

Two questions now loomed in Anzu's mind. No three actually.

"He was at the airport?"

"Yes, he was flying out to America. Didn't you know?"

Anzu puckered her brow. "I knew he would be away, but he didn't say he was going to America."

She looked to them both. "You said my flight's tomorrow night?"

Angela nodded. "We leave at 7."

Anzu's expression grew sad. "He said he wouldn't be back until tomorrow night. I won't see him before I go."

Angela and Mai placed a hand on each of her own. Mai offered quietly.

"Perhaps his flight will be back before your's goes."

Anzu looked at her briefly and then resumed staring at the table.

"I can check if you like?" Angela said.

This brought Anzu back from her misery and to one of her impending questions. Her questing mind had arrived to it's own conclusions about the first. Whether Jack Price liked it or not, she had the distinct feeling that he was about to be told she would be joining Julliard's elite.

"How did you get your job back?"

"Remember when you came yesterday?"

Anzu nodded. Mai began to thank the gods that she didn't believe in products like botox. The number of times her eyebrows were raising today would have put paid to the benefits.

"You, our meek little Anzu, went to face the enemy?"

"Yup and boy did she put me in my place."

Mai laughed.

"I did no such thing!" She cried out indignantly. "How could I when I still had a twig or two caught in my hair."

"Hmm the plot thickens."

"The way you just said that makes it sound so sordid."

"Well isn't it?" asked Mai folding her arms. "Fronting the enemy with twigs in your hair. What did you do waylay him in a bush."

Anzu could only gape.

"No he was with me at that point. Sooo! Which bird did you have in the bush?"

"None. My mother always taught me that a bird in the hand was worth two in the bush."

"So there's two now. This gets even better."

"Mai. Stop being so impossible. I dived in the bush so as not to be seen."

Both the two women before her were positively screeching now.

"You know what, forget it. Just tell me how it is you got your job back after bathing our favourite star in cheap brut."

It was Angela's turn to be indignant. "I'll have you know our airline only carries the best for first class, she must have brought that up from economy."

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

Mai nearly fell off her chair at the schooled seriousness of Angela's face as the air attendant told them off for bringing her airline into disrepute. 

Anzu looked down at the table a moment and then to Angela, asking in an air of pure earnest. "So they actually do allow you to carry your pets on board instead of placing them in cargo?"

Mai hiccoughed as she slid to the floor. "Taught her everything she knows." Said the voice under the table.

* * *

Seto strode into the office.

"Oswald, glad to find you here. Let's talk."

It was obvious the American had not anticipated the arrival as he fumbled his way across to shake hands.

"Kaiba, an unexpected pleasure I'm sure."

Seto smiled. "Are you?"

Oswald's eyes dashed to those around. "W-what brings you here?"

"Just checking the progress. As you know I like to be very hands on with my business."

Oswald's throat constricted. "So how's that charmin' dancer friend? Too bad about pulling out of Julliard."

Seto snorted a small laugh. "Anzu? Who said Anzu had pulled out?"

A distinct greyish tinge coloured Oswald's complexion.

"Oh ah just something Rose said in passing."

Seto held his façade. "Rose, how is she? It must be have been terribly embarrassing with her not being able to hold her drink on that flight."

Oswald fired up. "That was not Rose' fault. That little harlot deliberately dropped the contents of that bottle on her. She soon learnt her lesson though."

Seto smiled again. "Then I take it the news that the aforementioned harlot regaining her job would not please you?"

"_She's what? _Who the hell reinstated her?"

"I know a few people, so I put in a good word."

Oswald Price was gob smacked.

Seto watched in satisfaction as the man before him twisted himself in emotional circles. Fingering the briefcase he rested on the table beside him. Seto fixed Oswald with a cool stare.

"Let's continue this elsewhere shall we? My lawyer is currently making his way to Julliard now, and I told him we'd be there."

Here was a lifeline, and Oswald Price grabbed it with both hands. If anyone could put this tyrant in his place his father could. Weak with no power to think for himself, Oswald hungered for the protection his fathers position and money could give him at this moment.

Nodding he followed Seto back through the doors to the waiting car.

Neither spoke a word the whole journey. To say, when they arrived, that Jack Price was livid would be an understatement.

"What game are you playing boy? Your lawyer here tells me that whether I wish it or not, that girl will be coming to my school. I offered her a very handsome deal and she took it. From what I've heard she didn't have what it takes anyway."

Glancing briefly toward his lawyer Seto gave Jack his undivided attention.

"We can continue to discuss this in the hallway, I'm sure the student body would be titillated with what is about to be said, but hardly constructive to their need for utter concentration. Do you not agree? Or we can go to your office."

Jack Price just glared.

"Okay, we discuss it here then. For starters that girl has a name. Mazaki. Anzu Mazaki. Secondly playing second fiddle to someone with only half her talent is not what I had in mind when her father approached me after the concert."

Rose who had been silently fuming behind her father fixed her wide hazel eyes on Seto. "You bastard, was I there just to make her jealous and notice you?"

Seto's impassive face belied nothing. "You flatter yourself too much. Anzu's been mine for the taking since high school. I just hadn't chosen to act on it til now. As for me using you." Here he smirked. "I hardly think you're one to talk. You can't have much pride in yourself allowing your father and brother to dangle you like bait in front of men they want things from. That makes you an _actress, _not a dancer." Accentuating the word actress he paused a moment. "By your blank expression, I take it you have no understanding of my meaning."

Her father cut across. "I do though, and I warned you that I would tear down any who hurt my little girl. You may be a big shot back home, but you're on our turf now, and you have no power."

Opening his briefcase, Seto pulled out a worn and well-read document.

"I think you'll find that this is all the power I need. "

Handing it to Jack he waited while the older man skimmed through. With his gaze flitting occasionally toward Seto, Jack Price' face twitched and his posture grew tense as his eyes pulled the main points from the papers in his grasp.

Closing his briefcase again, Seto signalled the lawyer standing on Jack's left. The lawyer placed two equally large documents on top of the one he was already reading. Without a word the Lawyer shook Seto's hand and exited.

"What are those?" Rose spat. The cat was well and truly out of its carrier and ready to fight.

Not receiving an answer Rose drew a deep breath through her nose; pursing her mouth she shared her daggered glare equally among the men before her. "Well when is the talent less bitch arriving then?"

"Rose don't." Begged Oswald.

"Oh shut up, you never do anything you coward. You go and start these things and never have the guts to finish 'em. "

"Stop it the pair of you." It was neither shouted nor whispered, but it was nonetheless commanding.

Throwing the documents at Seto's feet Jack curled his upper lip into a sneer.

"So we let her tryout, so what! Doesn't mean she'll get in. In fact," His face breeched Seto's comfort zone as the man's nose almost touched Seto's own. "I can guarantee she won't."

Despite the extreme proximity Seto would not be intimidated and so kept his face exactly where it was. "Oh you misunderstand me. I know that Anzu won't receive a scholarship, but she will be attending this school."

"Over my dead body." Screeched Rose.

Keeping Jack within his sights Seto answered her. "Well since you obviously feel that I have overindulged Anzu and forgotten you, let me even the score and arrange it for you."

Rose flew screeching for blood, only to find her father blocking her way.

Oswald, who had been struggling with his own personal angst's, took this moment as his misguided attempt to gain some backbone.

"There's nothing you can possibly do to make my father and the rest of the board accept her enrolment. If using the deal you and I made as the benchmark for his reason to do so, then you're stupider than I thought. You've already signed the contract and it's been registered as legally binding. There's no way out."

Oswald stood tall, proud with his little addition to the family cause.

Seto wet his lips in preparation for what he was about to say.

"Arrogant, cold-hearted, and bastard are all names that I have been called in business, but never stupid. Only in my personal life could that title be given." His cold stare at Rose giving the statement the foundation it sought. "I'm afraid it's you who are stupid here, you forget I wrote the contract. I know every loophole available within it and when you read it again, you'll see that I could walk into the backers now and claim complete ownership, leaving you bankrupt with nothing to start again, because you tied everything you have to this deal. And before you say that it doesn't matter, I'll warn you now, that your father won't be there to support you, he'll be fighting his own financial hellhole. Creaming from the top of the vat isn't viewed that favourably when you're in charge of other people's money. Don't mistake me, I couldn't care less so long as Anzu is accepted here and gets what she wants and needs from the place. If that happens then that document." He pointed to the pile on the floor. "Will never see the light of day and you Oswald will have your deal exactly the way we agreed. Should I find though, that one hair of her head has been touched or that she is unhappy for any reason, well I leave you to draw your own conclusions on that."

Seto stepped back a bit. Retrieving the papers that littered the floor, he tidied them and returned them to his briefcase.

Jack was the first to find his voice. "Why come all the way to do this? You could easily have done it from that little backwater of yours."

Seto smirked. "Usually I'd tell you to mind your own business and not answer, but why not. I'm feeling unusually conversational today. I wanted to watch you squirm, and while you think that you were in complete control of yourself, you most definitely weren't. Above all else I wanted to belittle you in the same way you and your precious thorn over there did to Anzu. As anyone who knows me well will tell you I never let anyone take or maim what's mine. Anzu will be leaving Domino tonight their time. So if you'll excuse me I have things to do before I return to see her off. And don't think I won't know if anything untoward happens, because I will. Anzu probably won't tell me it tends to go against her nature, but I have others at my disposal."

* * *

Seto's eyes began to droop as he sat waiting for his ride. The constant noise about him, blurred away to nothing. Soon he would be home, funny to call it that now, after all the years of hating it. It had always been his house but never his home and yet when the change began it culminated so quickly. So what now then? What could he expect when he got home? Anzu was gone, his own late departure putting paid to seeing her and saying goodbye properly. All they had was a brief, but highly emotional conversation bounced across the world via satellite. Her horizons had widened considerably now, and with that came the probability that her heart would change also. He would mourn now, put the pain and tension behind him, and move on with his life.

An announcement cut through his thoughts.

"_About__time." _He grabbed his briefcase.

The drive seemed longer than ever before, but then he was more tired than he'd ever been. On reaching the house he had to be woken. Standing in the entrance hall he was flooded with memories. He cringed as flashes of childhood came, he wanted to fling open the windows and doors so the breeze would take them away forever. But if he did that, then the memories that made the house a home would also float away. And those memories were all he had now.

Grabbing a drink he collapsed onto the ottoman in his office. He let his head droop back, eyelashes fluttering to finally fall upon his cheeks. Conversations from the airport seeped through his hazy mind. He could hear them as though he were there again. On one side were children greeting their grandmother, behind a husband and wife, further away a class expedition, but it was the strident voice of a boy that caught his attention most.

"But mama, why?"

"Because girls don't want those sorts of things."

"But I like it!"

"Yes but you're a boy." Came the exasperated reply.

"Well then what _do_ girls want?" A distinct whine now heightened his already shrill voice.

Seto smiled tiredly. He'd almost felt sorry for the woman. She obviously had no idea the path she had just laid for herself.

"Yes," he whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek. "What do girls want?"

"Someone who's kind and loving," A gentle hand caressed the tear away.

Turning his head to the side he found himself caught in the most sensual kiss he'd ever experienced. Winding his hand through her hair, his thumb traced the curve of her cheekbone.

All thoughts of the last few hours faded, as he struggled to stand without breaking the precious contact. Eventually he pulled away, or was it her, flushed and breathless.

His eyelashes shadowed the stormy blue orbs as he took in the whole of her. When he spoke his voice was low and husky.

"Why?"

She considered him quietly, reaching to trace the lines of his face. Echoes of a past conversation sounded through her mind. He closed his eyes, letting her soft touch lull him, her fingers ending their journey upon his lips. He grabbed her hand as she took it away. Kissing the fingers gently, he pulled her closer, eyes resting on her mouth. Lowering his head, he felt the warm and reassuring wispiness of her breath on his skin.

"Someone changed my game plan." She said closing the gap.

* * *

_a/n - And now the end is here, and they face their final curtain. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much I have enjoyed writing it_. _I feel like a proud parent with my child having grown and moved away to stand on their own two feet._

_ cheers for all the support! ;)  
_


End file.
